Where could she go?
by Twilightfreakje
Summary: Edward leaves Bella but not before he and Bella take their relationship to the next level. There are consequence she has to face alone. So what can she do, and more importantly where can she go? Rate M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first FF. I would like feedback on it, good or bad I don't care, I would like for it to be constructive. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: SM owns it all, only the new characters are mine.

**Where could she go?**

_Chapter one: Introduction (Bella's past)_

So, let's start with introductions. I'm Bella Swan, and I'm eighteen going on… well, eighteen.

How can that be, you ask? The love of my life is a vampire, but he left me after my eighteenth birthday party. one year, four months, three weeks and three days ago - because his brother tried to attack me.

I have now been a vampire for one year, three months, two weeks, and four days. You may still be wondering, how can that be?  
Let me tell you the story from the beginning.

I moved to Forks to live with my father, Charlie, after my mother, Renee, remarried. That was when I met the love of my life _Edw…_-after all this time I still can't stand saying, hearing, or thinking his name-and his vampire family, the Cullens. They took me in like I was part of the family too.  
I was so totally and utterly in love I didn't know that I was just a distraction to all of them, because it was not just Edw…-_he_ who left me, it was all of them. Without so much as a goodbye, they just left me.

Three days before he left, we went to the meadow we called ours, and I tried to and succeeded in seducing him.  
Little did I know that what would happen, actually could. After all, who would believe it was possible for a vampire and a human to make love?

We had been kissing for over an hour when all of a sudden I found the courage to unbutton his pale blue shirt. I was surprised he let me, so I pushed my luck and had my way with the shirt until his perfect marble chest was bare and sparkling in the rare sun of Forks.  
Leaving his mouth, I started kissing lower to his jaw and further south. When I reached his belly button, his hands found their way to the back of my neck and into my hair. He didn't pull me away; he just let his fingers roam over my neck and shoulders.  
I moaned in pleasure, and from deep within his chest I heard a low growl; not one of anger, but of pure lust. When I looked up, I could see the same lust light up in his coal black eyes.  
With a self-confidence I didn't know I possessed, I started to pull on his belt. At the same time, his hands started exploring my body, and before I realized it, my shirt was gone.  
His icy hands felt perfect on my overheated flesh.  
In one fluid motion, he turned us over so he was on top of me. I was so afraid everything would stop.

I couldn't have been more wrong; his lips and tongue went the same way mine went just a few minutes ago. He followed a path down my neck, the valley of my breasts and stopped at my belly button. I had goosebumps all over me, not because I was cold but of pure desire for his touch, his kisses, his mind, body and soul.  
Once my trembling hands found the right way to open his belt and the button of his pants, I heard his deep intake of breath as I started to very gently caress the still-growing bulge in his dark green boxers.  
I looked up to meet his eyes to find out if he was going to stop me. The only thing that I found in his dark pools was love and want; he wanted me as much as I him, he loved me as much as I him, and I trusted him with all I had at that moment.  
Slowly, he started to remove my pants and in what felt like no time, I was only dressed in my dark blue lacy bra and g-string-a gift from Alice—by the time my own clothes were gone, so were his, he was left in nothing but the silk boxers. There was not one coherent thought left in my mind.  
His marble lips found mine again, and his hands roamed all over my body. I couldn't tell anymore which moans came from him and which came from my own mouth.

I felt the feather light touch of his fingers at the top of my panties, and I sighed. Gently, his fingers crept underneath the very thin fabric and found their way down to my pulsing core and one finger found my nub.  
He rubbed lightly, applying the perfect amount of pressure and I could not suppress the cry of sheer satisfaction.  
At that sound, he started to rip the remainder of our garments to shreds.  
We lay there naked and it was good, it was perfect; it was just how it was supposed to be.

He never stopped kissing me as I pulled him close. We explored each other's body with our hands; his kissing lips followed the line of my jaw to my neck and back up on the other side. I quivered, not from his icy touch but from delight.  
Carefully he positioned his hips over mine and his penis at my entrance.

He hadn't said a single word since we'd begun, but suddenly he looked deep into my eyes and asked, "Are you sure, my Bella? I don't want to hurt you in any way. You must tell me immediately when I do."  
The only thing I could do was nod. At that, he slowly pushed further down into my wet center and muffled my cries and moans with his lips on mine. We kissed passionately as he filled me completely, the moans coming from him telling me the pure joy of this sensation was mutual. At a slow pace, he started to push in and out of me, and the tension inside my body kept climbing higher and higher with each stoke. Very soon, a blissful explosion started to take over my whole body. I felt him trembling above me and knew his release wasn't far away. He cried out my name when he came, and we were both bathing in the love we felt. Satisfied, I tried to catch my breath.  
We lay there in silence for some time; it could have been minutes or hours, I didn't know.

That day my life was good; the world I lived in was perfect to me. I should have known, with my luck, that it wouldn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns it all, only the new characters are mine.

_Chapter two: How Did This Happen? (Bella's past)_

Two days later, they were gone. _He_ left me in the woods after telling me he didn't want me, that I was just a distraction, that he didn't love me.  
The rest of them were gone too, without so much as a goodbye.  
I stopped living after that day. I didn't eat and I couldn't breathe. I just sat in my bed, day in day out, not sleeping. That would only lead to dreaming of _him_.  
Of course Charlie made me eat, and came in my room checking on me at night to see if I was asleep. He made sure that I was at least physically healthy.  
I tried to call them; I tried to email.  
Their phone numbers were disconnected; their email accounts closed. There was no way to get in contact with any of them. 

Then everything in my life changed.

I still can't remember how many hours, days, weeks it had been since they left, but one day I was in the bathroom to take a shower when I looked in the cabinet and saw my tampons. Then it hit me, like a 100-pound boulder. I staggered back until I hit the tub with my legs. Running to my room to look for a calendar, I stumbled three times before I got there. What day was it? Which month? In my lifeless state I could not remember. I rushed down the stairs to look for the morning paper.  
September 29th, fifteen days since he left. I quickly went up to my room again, and grabbed the calendar. My period was late, very late. I have not been late, _ever._ Like not _ever_ in my life. What did this mean? I couldn't get the thoughts that were running through my head straight.

I could not be pregnant. The only boy I ever slept with was a vampire, It's just not possible.  
It had to be the stress from them leaving, it had to be. I slowly stood up from the floor where I sat myself down after the shock hit me. Then my whole room started spinning, and my stomach started to spin with it.  
I crawled to the bathroom, and just made it to the toilet in time before the contents of my almost empty stomach came out.  
Luckily, Charlie had already left for work that morning.  
When I got back to my room, I looked in the full-length mirror of my closet. Pulling up my t-shirt, I saw that my belly was a bit bigger than normal. At that thought, I felt a nudge.  
My mind kept racing; I didn't know what was going on inside me. Who could I turn for help?  
I couldn't go to a hospital because if what I believed was true, they couldn't help me there.  
_They_ were long gone, and I had no way of contacting _them_.  
Then I got a crazy idea. I could go looking for the only other vampires I knew about, with the same diet as the Cullens. I had heard of the Denali coven, their cousins so to say, from Edw... _him_. All I knew was that they lived somewhere in Alaska, distant from people and towns. It was my only option; I needed to go find them.  
What would I tell Charlie? How would I get away without hurting him? I knew I had to get there as soon as possible. I didn't know a lot about pregnancies, but I knew enough. This all was going way faster than normal, I should not be able to see nor feel the things I was.

I formed the plan in my head. I would go to Alaska, I would find The Denali coven, and they would help me. I hoped.  
As for Charlie, I would leave him a note. It would tell him I was perfectly fine, but that I needed to go find something, so I could start living my life again. That he shouldn't worry, that I would be all right. That I would call him as soon as I got to where I was going. That I loved him.

First of all I needed to know where to go, so I put on my computer. As I waited for it I took out a backpack and threw in some clothes, all the necessary stuff. I took my wallet, cell phone and charger.  
At the Google maps website I found the directions I needed.  
I walked down the stairs, put the note for Charlie on the kitchen table, found my keys, and left my father's house.  
Once I was in my old cherry red 1953 Chevy pick-up, I took out the directions I had found on Google and started driving.

At one point I took the ferry in Port Angeles to get to Victoria, Canada, and then another ferry to get to Vancouver. After getting off that ferry, I stopped at a little diner to get something to eat.  
People were staring at me when I walked in, so I went in to the restroom first.  
When I looked up into the mirror, I could see what all those people were staring at.  
A bewildered look was stuck on my face, like I was running from a ghost, or a vampire.  
I wasn't running from one, I was running towards one. I went back into the diner, and had a cheeseburger, fries and a Diet Coke. Since I hate being the centre of attention,  
I decided I would not leave the safe surroundings of my ancient truck I loved so dearly.  
I stopped at the first supermarket to get some groceries and started driving again.  
The only stops I made were bathroom breaks and when I got tired I stopped to sleep in my car. It wasn't very comfortable but I didn't want to go out and see people, or have people see me.

It took me almost four days to get to Denali, but I got there eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, are you liking it so far? I have a question for you all, what would you like best, updates every other day or a perfectly written story?

The first four chapters gave gone through Project Team Beta for corrections, but it takes more than a week for one chapter to return to me. You have to know that English is my second language. Let me know.

Disclaimer: SM owns it all, only the new characters are mine.

_Chapter 3: Looking For Someone? (Bella's past)_

I wondered where I should start my search. In the forest would be a good place to start.  
If the Denali clans hunting habits were like the Cullens, they would live near a forest, right?  
I looked at the map I had been following, and I sighed. Denali consisted of a very large national park and an even larger wilderness area outside the park.  
I was really starting to doubt myself. Could I do this alone? Could I find them in this vast place?  
Should I just turn around and go back to Charlie and Forks? But what was waiting for me there? Nothing.  
I didn't have any answers to my problem, and that problem was growing very quickly. I had a noticeable pregnant belly, growing at an alarming rate, hidden only by my large sweater and jacket. The little nudger inside of me was starting to really kick.  
I made up my mind and started to drive again, around the park, through the wilderness.  
I would find them; I was determined now. I needed their help, and I needed it soon.

Near nightfall, I was driving on a mountain path when my old but trusty truck started to cough and sputter, smoke escaping from its engine right before it completely died. Fuck, I was in the middle of nowhere, and my transportation died. I had no idea what to do; I was lost, had nowhere to go, and would probably die out here from the cold, starvation, or being eaten by whatever animals lurked around.  
I sat there for hours, shivering from the cold and terror I felt. Eventually I saw a pale man walking over to me. He didn't look familiar, but that didn't scare me. I had never met any of the Denali clan, so he could be one of them. When he came closer, I could see his golden eyes looking directly into mine.

I waited in anticipation until he reached the driver's door of my Chevy.  
As he came closer I could see his features better, he was very tall and had long hair, which was a sandy brown color. He had a curious look in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
I rolled down the window and started to say hey or something, but because of the cold my teeth were chattering, and all that came out of my mouth was: "hh…hh…hh." Okay, that was embarrassing.  
At that he started talking. "Hi, my name is Garrett. I have seen you drive all over town for the last couple of hours. Are you looking for someone?"  
I nodded my head because I was afraid I still wouldn't be able to speak.  
"And just who are you looking for?" he wanted to know.  
I tried to speak again, and this time I could form at least one word, "Hh..he..help!"  
"Ok, so you're a young girl all alone here looking for someone who can help you. What do you need help with?" he inquired.  
"Hh..help w..with my bb..baby," I answered.  
He looked me over at that and then said, "I could take you to a hospital."  
A hospital wouldn't do, no human could help me. "N..n..o..o. Ca..can..can't..help.  
"Allright, no hospital. Who can help you then?" He asked.  
"Vvv..vamp..vampire," I was able to choke out.  
I saw a hint of something in his eyes, then it was gone as soon as I had seen it.  
He laughed out loud, "A vampire? I think you need a psychiatrist, there is no such thing as vampires."  
"Yo..yo..you.." He interrupted me before I could say anything else, "I'm Garrett, yes, but I can't help you. I don't know any vampires." He snickered, "What's your name, little one?"  
"B..b..bella."  
I was still sitting in my truck, but as the sun came up, the cold was beginning to be more bearable.  
"So B..b..bella, a strange name by the way, what can 'I' do to help you?" Was he trying to keep up his human façade, by not allowing me to know what he was? I did know, so I would have to make him confess to it.  
"I..I need to f..find fr..friends. Car..Carmen, El..Eleazar, Ir..Irina, Ta..Tanya and Ka..Kate." Words came easier because I wasn't as cold anymore.

His until now friendly face fell; he looked appalled, shocked even.

"How do you know their names? They had no right telling a human about us. Who would be so foolish as to risk their lives for a human?" The last part he hissed under his breath.  
After his outburst he put his hands up to his mouth. "I can't fool you into believing there are no vampires now, can I."

"No, you couldn't. I know about vampires. I also know you are one; by the looks of your eyes, a vegetarian one. Because of your reaction to their names, can I assume you know the vampires I'm looking for, the Denali clan?" I asked with a new found confidence in my voice.  
"Could you help me find them? I need help, and I need it fast!"  
He still looked uncomfortable. "Why would you need the help of a vampire for your baby? By the look of your abdomen, you still have a few months left before the baby comes. Human babies rarely come this soon."  
"Yes, I know that human babies don't grow that fast, I also know it is very hard to believe why I would look up vampires to help me with that, but my baby isn't really human, …"  
"NOT HUMAN!" he interrupted me.  
"Let me explain, Garrett. This baby growing inside me is half vampire.""

In a few words I told him the story about the Cullens, Edw…_him and me_.  
"Impossible, ridiculous. You stupid human, you don't even know what you are talking about. No vampire would ever… a human wouldn't survive, it's just not imaginable that one would ever consider even trying…" he rambled on.

He was still mumbling about how it just couldn't be when I got out of my truck. He stopped and looked me straight in the eye. His look was questioning.  
I still need help, weather you believe me or not, so would you get me to Eleazar, please? 

"I'll take you to see Eleazar. He will be able to tell what the hell is going on here, and if you are speaking the truth, because it still sounds like bullshit to me."  
"Thanks," I whispered. He was still able to hear and nodded once.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the support. I'm sorry to inform you that this will be the last time I can update once a day.  
'Indunga' thanks for the review and I will keep sending my chapters to PTB.  
I truly hope I will get a chapter a week up, if you get inpatient, I can update sooner, only then you will have to ignore the mistakes I make.

Disclaimer: SM owns it all. The new character are mine.

_Chapter four: Have I Found What I'm Looking For? (Bella's past)_

"Would you mind if I ran with you on my back? It would be a lot faster that way," Garrett asked in a friendly tone.  
"Euhm, well it might hurt my baby, if you took me on you back. Would you mind carrying me in your arms?"  
I looked at him in anticipation and with a smile on my face.  
"You've done that before." It wasn't a question, it was a statement he made.  
I walked up to him and he lifted me up in his arms.  
I put my hands around his neck and held on tightly. He took off, running up the mountain.  
I had missed this feeling. It was just so liberating, I forgot all the trouble I was in.  
I almost couldn't see the trees and the shrubs that were passing by.  
It felt like home, being carried by a vampire I hadn't even known for more than an hour.

It wasn't long before I could make out a house in the distance.  
It was a nice looking place, not too big. I remembered the Cullen house, and that was huge. This one was totally made of wood; it fit into its surroundings and looked quite cozy.  
When Garrett slowed down, a dark-haired man appeared at the door. He must have heard us coming.  
His eyes shot to mine immediately, and he looked perplexedly at Garrett and then again at me. He started to say something but was stopped when Garrett spoke.  
"NO! I didn't bring a meal home. She knows about us and she knows the Cullens. She has a story to tell that's hard to believe. She needs help with it, so before you say anything, I think you should better listen to her first."  
"My name is Eleazar, young girl. Would you please tell me you story so I can try to understand?" he said in a soft warm voice. "But please come inside first so you won't be cold anymore, you must be freezing."  
I hadn't thought about the cold, but as he mentioned it, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Garrett let me hop off his back, and I walked inside when Eleazar motioned for me to come in. Once inside, I saw that, like the Cullens they too liked large houses. It had looked small from the outside but was far from it. A very long corridor with rooms on each side stretched out for more than 500 feet.  
We went to the family room where he offered me a seat and a blanket. After a few minutes I was basking in the warmth of the blanket when Eleazar spoke again  
"Would you been so kind as to tell me your story now?"  
And I started to tell him everything.  
How I met the Cullens and Edw… him.  
How I fell in love and found out about everything.  
How I thought he loved me too, that I thought they all did.  
How they left me.  
How our relationship had progressed just before they did.  
I heard both of them hold their breath when I told them what had happened in the meadow I also told what had happened after they left. What had happened to me and what was growing inside of me.  
I told it all, and they listened patiently. Both vampires were still, like statues, until I was finished.  
Minutes after I stopped talking, the phone next to Garrett rang. It took him a while to answer; he was just stunned by what I told them just now.  
"Hello," I heard him say.  
There was a moment of silence because the person on the other end of the line said something I couldn't hear.  
"Yes, we are all perfectly fine, nothing has happened to us that would explain for that." There was another silence, then, "Yes, he is here."  
At that he passed the phone to Eleazar who started listening to the person on the phone. "No, I can't explain that. We did come across a mental shield, but that wouldn't explain anything, would it?"  
I saw Garratt's eyes flashed wide open at that comment. "Yes, we will all be well, thanks for calling. Let us know if anything changes." After saying goodbye, he quickly hung up the phone and gave it back to Garrett.  
"A mental shield?" Garrett asked as soon as he put the phone down. "You mean to say the human girl is a mental shield?"  
"Yes, she is, and a very strong one at that."  
I started looking back and forth between the two men, when Eleazar looked at me and smiled.  
"You look very confused young Bella, but I will explain. I have an ability. I can sense which ability a vampire has, or in a human if they will have any ability after they change. You already have a precious gift, even as a human. You are a mental shield; you can shield every mental ability a vampire can have, like mindreading or the gift to sense the bond between mates like Garrett can.  
"But it appears you are not the only on gifted that came into our lives today, the little one growing inside of you is, too."  
"Not just one but two very special powers, it is capable of blocking vampire abilities. I don't think all of them, because I can sense it, but our future went blank for Alice as soon as we met and decided to help you."  
I just sat there, with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide, looking at him.  
What was he saying? I couldn't comprehend all of the new information that oozed into my brain.  
"Damn," was all I could say.  
"I know it's a lot to take in at the moment, but let's just say you and the baby will be looked after from now on," he said with a grin on his face and sparkles in his eyes.  
Okay, that would have to do for now. I was happy I found help and a place to stay.

I didn't forget to call Charlie; it wasn't an easy call to make, but I reassured him I was fine, that I was happy here and told him that he shouldn't worry.  
After a lot of yelling and screaming, from his side, I convinced him that all would work out.  
He just said he was happy to hear I was doing well and asked me to call him often.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy.

SM owns all

_Chapter five: Is Everybody Crazy? (Bella's past)_

Eleazar and I talked for a long time, and Garrett left to go hunting.

We discussed things until my stomach started to growl. I hadn't eaten anything since I left that morning, and it was well into the night.  
Eleazar looked at me and said, "I should call Carmen and see if she could bring you something to eat, they shouldn't be gone for much longer."  
I had completely forgotten about the rest of the family because of all the new information that I had received over the last few hours.  
He picked up the phone, dialed a number and asked Carmen if she could bring home some food, and told her he would explain everything once everybody got back.

All of a sudden, the door flew open, and someone came rushing into the house.  
"IS EVERYBODY GOING CRAZY AROUND HERE? A HUMAN IN OUR HOME, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT?" the woman yelled. She was beautiful, with long strawberry blond curls running down her back, blood red lips, a pale face and golden eyes.  
She was growling loudly at me. I was curled up in a small ball at the edge of the seat where I was sitting, holding on to the blanket for dear life.  
"Calm down, Tanya. I will explain when everybody gets back," Eleazar said with his smooth voice. The one he called Tanya kept growling at me.  
The rest of the family walked in not long after she had burst through the door.  
Their way of entering was a whole lot calmer than Tanya's, but they had the same questions as she did on entering.

"Please, take a seat all of you, and I will tell you Bella's story," Eleazar started.  
Everybody took a seat somewhere in the room, except Carmen. She came over to me with a paper bag, and the smell coming from it was divine.  
She offered it to me, and as soon as I took it from her hands, she went to sit next to Eleazar.  
I opened it to find a cup of warm soup and a bowl with steamed vegetables and chicken. "Thank you so much," I said between bites.  
"Could you please explain this whole situation to us now, love?" Carmen asked Eleazar.  
So he did, and after some bickering back and forth among the family members, they came to the same conclusion as Eleazar.  
They would help me and my quickly growing baby, and they also decided not to tell the Cullens I was with them.  
At that I felt a wave of calm flow over me. The only problem was Tanya; she didn't want me there. I saw it in the look on her face, but she didn't say anything.  
Later on I found out it was jealousy; she had a thing for Edw…him, but over the years he had always turned her down.

It was a week after I arrived that they got another phone call.  
I was reading a book Kate had given me about vampire history to see if I could find anything about human/vampire pregnancies. I still hadn't found anything, but all of the history was interesting.  
She and I had become friends in the week I spent at their house. With her long light blond hair and pale skin, she looked very much like the vampire she was. She did have a very loving personality and was not as serious as either of her sisters.  
She was also happy about the fact that her ability to shock others didn't work on me.

Carmen picked up the phone and greeted the person who called. "Hi, Alice what can I do for you today?"  
When I heard that name, I stopped reading and listened intently to the one-sided conversation.  
"Yes, all is still well here … no reason for panic … you still can't see us? … ah but that won't be necessary ... not at all … we would let you know if anything was out of the ordinary … you don't have to feel obligated to make the long journey here … we are fine …be well Alice ... yes thank you, you too … goodbye."

"Are they planning to come here?" I whispered; Carmen looked up at me and nodded.  
"But I was able to talk them out of it for now. Alice is just not used to not seeing our future, but with the infant here she can't. We are all looking forward to meeting him or her."  
At her words, I felt a kick from my now not-so-little nudger, heard a loud cracking sound, and felt the pain stinging in my left side.  
Within the blink of an eye, there were four vampires surrounding me. "Did he just break a rib?" Irina asked – she was sure it would be a boy – "Do you think he wants something?"  
Irina and I were not as close, but she very interested in the baby.  
"Did you eat enough? He might be hungry," Kate cut in.  
Carmen came back in with the human first aid kit and started to tape up my ribs. Just as she finished, another load crack alarmed us all.  
Yet another rib had been broken. I was in so much pain by then I couldn't see straight.  
Even through the pain I heard what Eleazar suggested. "It might not be hungry but 'thirsty'. It is half vampire, so maybe it wants what we want the most: blood."  
"Oh," I heard coming from all three of the female vampires around me.  
"We will get some, won't we Garrett?" Kate offered.  
They left soon after that, and within fifteen minutes they came back holding an airtight bag containing a red liquid, went into the kitchen, and came back with a full cup of it.  
I looked down at the cup and smelled it; it didn't repulse me like I thought it would.  
I took a little sip, and all off a sudden I stopped. "Where did you get this, it isn't human is it?"  
I asked in shock.  
"No, we wouldn't do such a thing; it came from a rather large bear that put up quite a fight, by the way," Kate said, and she smiled at me.  
I took another sip. It didn't even taste bad, and that troubled me a bit, but the baby was still, so I drank the whole cup. And then I asked for more.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, little question. One of my beta's had doubts about the baby name.

What do you guys think?

SM owns twilight, the new vamps are mine.

_Chapter six: Eventful (Bella's past)_

The days that followed were, to say the least, eventful.  
Firstly, Irina found her mate. I was happy for her but scared of him.  
Her mate was Laurent, one of the nomads I met during my time with the Cullens. One of his companions had tried to kill me, but the Cullens killed him first.  
His eyes were orange in color somewhere between the gold of the vegetarian vampires, and red. He remembered me as well "You're the Cullen's pet, aren't you?" he asked me.  
"I used to be, sort of," I replied. He sniggered once as he and Irina left. I knew it was hard on him to be near me because of my human blood.

Secondly, one day after Irina, Tanya also found her mate – it is nice to have a vampire who can sense your mate for you – his name was John. He was massive. He reminded me of Emmett, but with long golden curls that came to the top of his shoulder blades. He was so funny, he made me laugh all the time. Best of all, he made Tanya happy, and all of our differences flew out the window.  
It felt good to be with my new family. I was content.

Then the third, and biggest, event happened.  
I was reading as I always did those days. I'd gotten so big I could hardly walk anymore.  
I felt a sharp stab at my pelvis, and I screamed in agony. Then another stab, and then one more and I heard more than I felt my pelvis shatter.  
I screamed and cried. Everybody came into the room and looked at me with terror written all over their faces.  
The screeching sound that followed was deafening.  
"What's happening?" someone asked. I couldn't tell who it was, the pain was so excruciating.  
"I think the baby is ready to come out," I heard.  
"How?" I screamed with my teeth clenched together.  
"I think it's biting its way out of you."  
"We should try to help it then, shouldn't we?"  
I heard all the voices but I was in too much pain to distinguish between them.  
"Get a sharp knife."  
"We will try."  
"I can't cut through it."  
"The knife isn't doing the trick."  
"Her skin is like ours, hard as stone."  
"What can cut something like that?"  
"Our teeth can."  
"We need to get it out faster, she will die if we don't."  
"Eleazar, you do it."  
"But the blood, what if I can't stop?"  
"She will die if you don't try."  
"She will have to be changed, there's no other way."  
"Bella, do you want this?"

"She can't hear you."  
"BELLA DO YOU WANT US TO CHANGE YOU IN ORDER TO SAVE YOUR LIFE?"  
I heard someone scream in my ear. I pushed my vocal cords to their limits and yelled  
"HELL YEAH!"

Everything went quite after that, and I fell into a very black hole.  
I kept falling down. I saw _his_ face, and I smiled. _He_ was here for me now, he loved me back. We would be happy forever. I would be like _him_.  
I felt nothing but happiness, not the pain, not the burn from Eleazar 's venom, just pure bliss from being reunited with the love of my life, Edward.  
It didn't even hurt to think his name. This was where I was supposed to be. I didn't know how long I was there, but I couldn't have cared less; it was a joyous place.  
I could have stayed there forever, next to my love, my life, my world. Everything I ever needed was there.

In the back of my mind I heard a noise, a constant ringing. I didn't pay any attention to it.  
I could also hear people talking near me.  
"Bella, are you all right?"  
"Bella, can you hear me?"  
"Why is she not waking up?"  
"Did she die? She didn't scream at all after I bit here."  
"Bella, can you open your eyes for us?"  
"Your baby boy is waiting to see his mommy."  
I ignored them all; I didn't want to leave this place, why would I? … baby boy? Those words crept into my mind.  
I had a baby boy, I did have something to go back to.  
I opened my eyes and looked up into the beautiful face of a vampire. John hovered over me, and when he saw my eyes open, he smiled widely.  
"She's awake everybody, she's awake!" he cheered.  
As soon as I thought about sitting up, I was. I looked around and noticed I was sitting on a bed. I noticed eight vampires staring at me with anticipation. The men were standing in front of the women like they were protecting them from something.  
"Where's Carlie?" I asked. "Where's my baby boy?"  
"Carlie? Nice name. He's sleeping, in his crib, upstairs." John said.  
"He sleeps?" I asked in awe.  
Eleazar spoke then. "Yes he does, Bella, he also has a heartbeat and he's warm."  
"We've had our hands full with him for the last four days," Carmen told me.  
"Why Carlie?" I heard Kate and Irina ask simultaneously.  
"Well, my real dad's name is Charlie, and Carmen has been like a mother to me in the past few weeks, so I put those names together and it came out Carlie," I replied.  
"Why didn't you wake up after the change was complete? We started to worry about you." Laurent wanted to know. "And why didn't you make any noises? I remember my own change and I screamed throughout the three days it took," he questioned me even further.  
I didn't feel comfortable sharing that with my new family; I never told any of them what I still felt for _him_, so I lied.  
"I don't really know, one minute I was in a hell lot of pain, and the next I heard your voices, and woke up. I can't remember anything in between." They looked puzzled but stopped asking questions about it.

"Now can I please see my son?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello****, hello, my lovely readers. **

**I would like to thank 'Indunga' for a review for each chapter. **

**It gives me tones of inspiration.**

_Chapter seven: Meetings (Bella's past)_

"Aren't you thirsty. Wouldn't you like to hunt first? Carlie's blood smells almost human so you might not be able to be near him just yet," Carmen explained with tension in her voice. She looked protective of my son.  
"I'm his mother, I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him. I would like to see him before anything else."  
I did feel a little burn at the back of my throat, but nothing too bad.  
"He's asleep now, and I think we all would feel more at ease if you would hunt first," Eleazar told me.  
I sighed. "Alright, I'll go hunt first, but as soon as he wakes up, I want to see him."  
Until I saw him with my own eyes, I could not fully comprehend the fact that I had a son, that I was a mother. So the sooner I saw him, the better.  
"I will go with you, Bella," I heard John yell. "Let's get some bears, they're so much fun to hunt."  
"Just take it easy my cuddly bear, it's her first hunt." Tanya whispered in his ear.

Hunting was easy, I just smelled the air and when I found the scent of blood, I ran straight for it. I took down two bears, John had one.  
We were on our way back to the house when John froze, his foot still in the air as he turned to look at me.  
He jumped on top of me, holding me down. I didn't struggle. I didn't know why he did it, but I figured he had a good reason.  
"What?" I asked.  
"There's a human about a half a mile from here. Can't you smell him?" John asked in horror.  
I nodded. "I just think the bears smelled better."  
He busted into laughter at my words. "All right looks like you're a born vegetarian then. Never heard of one, but you're a girl of firsts, aren't you?"  
He got off of me and pulled me into a hug, just like the ones Emmett used to give me.  
I missed my old vampire family so much, it physically hurt.  
Most of all Edw… _him_.  
He lifted me up, set me down on his shoulders and started walking back home, joking all the way there. I had tons of fun with John. He was like a real big brother to me.

When we got back to the house, there was no time to ask questions, the atmosphere was tense. Something was definitely wrong.  
"Ah, Bella, John, you're back, we have to talk, now!" Eleazar started. "We got a phone call from the Cullens, and they are coming. We didn't answer their calls when you, Bella, were changing. Now they believe we are in trouble. They wouldn't listen when we told them they needn't bother, that everything is peachy. Now what are we supposed to do with Carlie and you?"  
"Calm down, everybody. Why is this such a big deal. They'll see Carlie and me, but why would that be a bad thing, they would believe us if we explain. We just won't tell them he is Edw…his," I told them.  
Just then I heard a baby cry. Carmen came in with Carlie in her arms; if I could cry, I would have.  
He looked exactly like his father, not one tiny difference. They had the same bronze colored hair, the same shape of mouth, nose and eyes. It was like looking at a baby twin of him.  
When he opened his little eyes, I could see the only thing that was not exactly the same; his eyes were green. The same color his had been before he changed. They would know, in one little heartbeat from Carlie, they would know he was his.  
I slowly sank to the floor, holding my hands in front of my heart.  
"He will know, who wouldn't? Just look at him, he's perfect, just like his father," I sobbed. "We need to get him out of here  
I looked up again to see my little bundle of joy, when I discovered something else about him. "He doesn't look like a four day old baby. He looks like he's about two months old," I choked out in between sobs. "How can that be?"  
"You were pregnant for a little more than a month, so it's not a big surprise he keeps growing at a very fast rate," Tanya told me.  
I got it then, he would be growing fast, but would that mean he would die just as quickly?  
I looked at my new family and saw the same question in their eyes.  
We needed a plan for when the Cullens came, but first I wanted to hold my little boy in my arms. I slowly walked over to Carmen, who was still holding him and held up my arms.  
She looked at John, and he told the hunting story.  
They all were silent for a moment and then started laughing. At that, she gently laid him in my arms so he could cuddle up into my chest.  
I truly felt like a mother at that instant. It's then I heard a voice in my head.  
"Mommy?" I looked at the child in my arms in shock.

My eyes went to Eleazar, and he smiled, "yes, Bella, your son is very gifted indeed. He not only can let you read his thoughts when he touches you, he can also read your mind if he chooses to. Not quite like his father; he needs the physical connection, and not quite like Aro of the Volturi; he will only be able to hear what you're thinking at that time. It still is remarkable, isn't it? But with parents like his, it's just not that strange that he's special."  
I was silent for a long time, just thinking joyous and loving things to my talented son, when I heard him again.  
"Love Mommy."  
I gloated. "I love you too, my most precious gift," I told him out loud.  
It was easy to have a child at this age who could express himself like that. 

But we still needed to address the problem at hand, the visit from the Cullens.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of thanks to '****auroraboralis****'. I always enjoy nice reviews.**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope to put up chapter nine tomorrow.**

_Chapter __eight: The Cullens Visit (Bella's past)_

The Cullen visit was coming closer with every passing hour; only one week and they would be here, and we all felt the tension building.

We had a big family meeting to come up with a plan.

I didn't want the Cullens to know about Carlie because I didn't want Edw.. _him_ to know.

He would stay with me if he found out because that's how he was raised. He wouldn't leave the woman he had knocked up. And he would stay, not because he loved me, but because he would think he had to.

I didn't want that. I wanted him to stay but only if he wanted to, only if by some crazy chance he still loved me too.

The others had their own reasons for not wanting the Cullens to find out about Carlie and me.

First and foremost, they didn't want us to leave; we had become a part of their family. They didn't want to let go of the love they felt for Carlie – he really was very lovable, a perfect little boy – and didn't want to lose his love for them, either.

Once we all agreed to the plan that John and I would take Carlie away into the woods a day before the Cullens arrived – John, because the Cullens didn't know about him, so they wouldn't get suspicious that there was a member of the clan missing – we started talking about how far we should go.

We decided to run, stopping every four hours to feed Carlie during the day, and running all night. It didn't really matter where we went as long as we got far enough.

"You will have to mask your thoughts, if _he_ is with them. You all have to think about everything else, just never about us. Especially you, Tanya. Don't think about John; I know it will be hard, but please give it your best shot," I reminded them.

They all answered yes, and Tanya nodded and mumbled, "It will be so hard, but I'll fake interest in him like I used to, and he will avoid me."

I didn't like that one bit, and by the looks of it neither did John. On the other hand, I knew it would work.

The days passed by too quickly, and Carlie was growing so fast.

A week after he was born, he looked like a three-month-old, and now five days later he looked closer to five months, and he was even sitting up all on his own.

He was also very smart, too smart for his age.

Every day he looked more and more like the clone of his father. I didn't even think it was possible for Carlie to look more like _him_, but I was proven wrong every day.

We tried to never talk about the Cullens in front of him; however with the mindreading, it was hard to keep him in the dark about it.

The day before we left he put his little hand on my face and looked into my eyes, _"Mommy, where's Daddy?"_ I saw the faces of all the male vampires from my new family flash through my mind; he knew that none of them were his father.

I tried so hard not to think about him, but to no avail.

So Carlie could see it all, everything about my past with Edw… _him_.

"_Daddy doesn't love me?"_ he asked in my mind.

"He doesn't know you, baby. If he knew you, I'm sure he would love you with all of his heart."

"_Want to meet Daddy!" _

"It's not possible yet, baby. In time you will. I promise you will."

I didn't want to say or think bad things about his father when he was listening.

"Tomorrow we are going running, you, John and me. Won't that be fun?" I asked to distract him. He just smiled.

We had a theory as to why Carlie could read my mind and his father never could. It was a simple one - he could read me because he was part of me.

As soon as Carlie woke up the next morning, we took off, John and I both carrying a backpack full of food and warm clothes for Carlie.

The Cullens would probably take the main road to the house, so we left through the back door, running straight for the woods,

"Call us when they arrive," I yelled to Carmen over my shoulder as I ran.

Carlie lay in my arms for the first part of our run; he found it to be so much fun, I could tell from all of his thoughts that were streaming into my mind.

We stopped to feed him; he ate human food and drank blood – animal blood, that is. When he was done, we took off again running at full speed, that time with John carrying him.

When darkness came, he fell asleep, and I took him from John's arms. I loved it when he slept in my arms.

We were still running when the sun came up and Carlie woke.

We stopped again to give him his meal and change his clothes.

While he was eating, I heard this coming from my cell" "Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless, Night time sky? Can you take this spike?" –yeah, my ringtone was "_My Chemical Romance: Vampires Will Never Hurt You"_ – Ironic isn't it?

I answered it, and Carmen started talking.

"They're here and they can smell Carlie's human blood. We told them it was from a girl Garrett helped because she had car trouble nearby. We got rid of your truck after you left, by the way. Eleazar was afraid they would recognize it. John's and your scent are still lingering here, and they asked about that, too. We told them two nomad vampires visited us but left a few days ago. How are you three doing? Everything okay?"

I just listened to her tell me all that had happened at home before I spoke.

"Yes, Carmen, we are fine. Carlie just woke up and is eating..."

"Don't tell her about Edward. She doesn't need to know yet. We will tell here when she gets back," I heard a muffled voice whisper in the background, very quietly when I was talking.

What about Edw.. _him_? I thought. What's wrong, did he find out about me being there, about Carlie?

Oh hell, this wasn't good at all. All sorts of crazy things were going through my mind at that time. What could be that bad they couldn't tell me now, on the phone? Many questions swirled in my head.

"Bella?" I heard Carmen ask.

"It's all right, Carmen. Call us when anything happens, or if they leave, so we can come back home." We said our goodbyes and finished the call.

A day after the Cullens arrived, we stopped running; we both reckoned we were far enough. We came to a halt at a little abandoned cabin. Entering it, we looked around, it had been a long time since anyone had been here. There were pieces of furniture we could use, all dusty and old, but essentially nothing wrong with them.

We lay a sleeping Carlie down on the sofa and wrapped him up in a blanket.

John and I went to sit at the only table in the cabin and sat there in silence.

I wasn't used to John being mute, so after some time I started to tease him a bit.

"Hey John, what's up? Bear got you tongue? You haven't said more than two words since yesterday. What's up?"

"I miss Tanya so much. I can't stand to be without her for this long. It's agonizing to be away from her. I guess I now know how you felt when he left" – John and the rest of the family would never say _his_ name in my presence, and I was grateful for that –" almost could kill a human, I expect. As vampires, we can manage, but is never a good thing to leave your mate for a long time," he explained to me. "You yourself have not really been here either; your eyes keep going blank at times. What's up with that?"

"Yeah, just something I heard on the phone" I didn't have to tell him what Carmen had said to me, he heard that part fine. "Someone told Carmen not to tell me something about Edw… _him_. I think I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did, and now I just want to know what could be so important they have to keep it from me."

"Oh, it wouldn't really need to be something bad, would it? Maybe, I don't know. We will make them tell us when we get back home. I wish we could go back now, back to my Tanya," the last part he mumbled to himself.

The waiting began, waiting for the call so we could go back home. Time crept by for the remainder of the three days we had to stay away.

John's phone stared to play his ringtone _"If I was your vampire, Certain as the moon, Instead of killing time, We'll have each other Until the sun. If I was your vampire, Death waits for no one. Hold my hands Across your face, Because I think Our time has come."_ "Marilyn Manson's:" "If I Was Your Vampire." we vampires are funny in that way, aren't we. He put it to his ear and listened. "They're leaving tomorrow, so you can start to come back as soon as you would like."

The line went dead. John stared jumping up and down with joy,

"Going back, we're going back home, I can see my darling Tanya again." He started to sing out of tune. Carlie, who had been playing quietly on the floor, giggled as John jumped and sang.

We gathered all of our stuff and ran as fast as we could back to the house because it would take almost two days to get back.

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I ****promised next chapter is up today.**

**I know, I know, you all are thinking "Don't tell Bella what?" It will all be clear in this chapter, well most of it will.**

**En voor mijn lieve landgenootjes, dank jullie dat jullie mij ook steunen. **

_Chapter nine: Life Goes On (Bella's past)_

We stopped running as soon as the house came into our view; we saw the whole family standing outside, waiting for us.  
I was happy to see them all again. We only had been gone for seven days, but it felt a lot longer.  
As soon as she could see John, Tanya started to race towards him She jumped him and started to kiss him forcefully, until Garrett cleared his throat. The kissing stopped, but John didn't put her down; he kept his arms tightly around her waist  
We walked inside and into the living room. Taking our seats I demanded "Tell me about it."  
As always, Eleazar took the lead in the conversation. "They came to check on us. They were afraid something was wrong because Alice couldn't see our futures. She was able to see us again as soon as they boarded the plane, that means about as soon as you left with Carlie. But we assured them that everything was perfectly fine, nothing out of the ordinary. We lied convincingly."  
"They are our friends, so we let them stay for awhile. We told them about our lives, being very careful not to mention anything suspicious, of course, and they talked about their lives as well," Carmen interrupted her husband. "They live in Nova Scotia now and stopped going to school. The only one ever leaving the surroundings of their house is Carlisle to work at the hospital there. The rest of them stay in close proximity of the house."  
"I only have one more question." I looked up at Carmen.  
"What about Edw.. _him_ weren't you supposed to tell me?"  
"You heard? I'm so sorry," Irina mumbled.  
"I'll tell her," I heard coming from Garrett. "It was me who noticed it in the first place. He looked very unhappy, tormented even, so I looked for a bond between him and a mate. His connection with her is the strongest one I have ever felt in my existence, but there was no other vampire with them, so I guess he left her back home, for whatever reason. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you Bella, but I guess he moved on."  
I always thought the rest of the family didn't know about the feelings I still had for _him_.  
I was wrong, they did.  
"I do have a new theory as to why Alice can't see us with Carlie around," Eleazar said to break the tension.  
"When I talked to Carlisle about it, he said they came across some shape-shifters, and Alice hadn't seen them coming either. He told me she sees vampires best because she is one, she can see humans, because she used to be one, but not the shape-shifters because she never was and never will be one of them. So maybe it's the same with Carlie; she never was and never will be like him, half vampire, half human."  
I mused over everything I just heard. This theory of his could turn out to be correct; it sounded very precise.  
They kept on chatting about the Cullens, but I wasn't paying attention. I was just seeing images of _him_ in the arms of another woman.  
It was pure torture; but I couldn't get the picture that was now stuck in my head out. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Time flew by, while Carlie was growing up super fast. Every day was like a week, every week like a month.  
Christmas came and went, leaving lots of new shiny toys for Carlie behind.  
Four months had passed; he looked like a one year old boy, and he was smarter than a six year old. He could read and write; he was able to do so much, but he still didn't walk. I just think he liked to be carried everywhere.  
Everybody spent most of their time playing and teaching Carlie new things. Life was good,  
or as good as it could get for the only vampire in a family of nine adults without a mate.  
I thought about _him_ frequently, never when Carlie was around But when he slept, all of the images crept back into my brain.

Carmen liked to draw and paint pictures of the family, especially of Carlie, of course.  
The whole house was full of framed pictures of him. It was very hard to look at my little boy and not see his father. The bigger he got, the more he became the perfect image of _him_.  
And then it hit me. I would let the Cullens know, they would come back for a visit if they knew. I would see Edw… _him_ happy with his mate, and I would finally be able to move on with my own life.  
I would send one of Carmen's paintings.  
I walked into Eleazar's library and looked in his address book, hoping I would find an address for the Cullens in Nova Scotia.  
Luckily for me, it was there, all the way in the back of the book.  
I took a piece of paper and wrote it down, walked through the kitchen, and went into the storage room to look for the perfect painting to send to them.  
I found the one I was looking for, of Carlie sitting on the big loveseat all by himself, just two days ago. Carmen didn't sign that one, so it was perfect. I took some thick brown paper and wrapped it up. Wrote down the address, but what name should I use?  
I couldn't write _his_ name, so I wrote down "E. Cullen."  
At the time I didn't even think about the fact there were three E. Cullens in that family.  
As I walked out to go to the post office, Irina and Laurent came running up to me.  
"Where are you going and what's in the packet?" she asked.  
I didn't want the rest of the family to know what I was doing, so I just told her I was sending a picture of Carlie to my father, in Forks.  
Yes, I kept in touch with Charlie He knows about Carlie, too. Just nothing specific, like the fact his father was a vampire and I was one too, he just knows we were a bit different.  
"Ah, all right." Irina didn't look convinced, but she let it slide.

After that, nothing interesting happened in our lives. Carlie grew, and we all loved him. We were a happy family, all except me.  
Nothing had happened after I sent them the painting of Carlie.

Carlie learned to run - he never really walked - when he was 6 months old, and went hunting for the first time a week after that.  
It was a family outing, with all of us together. I found it a bit scary to watch, as my little boy jumped his first bear; it was only a cub, but it was still a frightening sight.  
But he was as graceful as a vampire and almost as fast as us too, and his hunt was a big success. John cheered the loudest when Carlie effectively bit down on the bear's neck after a little struggle. Carlie may have been almost as fast and strong as us, but he still was part human and could very easily get hurt.

For his first birthday – looked like a three-year-old– on October the 18th, we held a gigantic party. There were balloons and ribbons everywhere in and around the house, lots of gifts from every family member, and Kate even made pancakes.  
It was a joyous day, with lots of happy faces and laughter.  
The only thing that made me sad that day was when I went upstairs with Carlie to put him to bed, he asked me about his father.  
"Why didn't Daddy come to celebrate my birthday today? You told me I could meet him when I was be older, Mommy."  
"We haven't found the time to tell him, my dear child. There will come a time your daddy will be able to be there for all of the special occasions in your life. We will talk about him again soon, go to sleep now."  
I kissed him goodnight. I hoped he wouldn't bring it up any time soon, but I knew that my hope was in vain.

_Chapter nine: Life Goes On (Bella's __present)_

Today, we got a call from the Cullens. They told Eleazar about a painting they got in the mail, a picture of a baby Edw… _you know by now_. They didn't know who sent it, or why.  
I know who did. I did, almost a year ago; but it's not a painting of _him,_ it's one of his son.  
His son, who now is one year, three months, two weeks and four days old. He has the appearance of a big four year old – I'm happy the fast rate of his growing is slowing down – and reads and writes at adult levels. How could we start to explain that to them?  
We will have to try, and soon, because Carlie asks about his father almost every day now.

**I love to read reviews. : )****  
Next up EPOV**


	10. Chapter 10

**As prom****ised EPOV, hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter ten: A Picture Of Me (present day EPOV)_

That damned painting is all I can think about. We got it about a year ago, and I still hadn't figured out who had sent it, and why? Who had painted it?  
And if it would take such a great role in our lives, why didn't Alice see that coming, saw who send it and to whom? It was addressed to _'E. Cullen'_.  
So that left Emmett, Esme and myself.  
Where did someone find a painting of me looking about one year old?  
How did they know I was a Cullen, or that I was even still walking on this earth?  
I couldn't find an answer to any of my questions here in Nova Scotia, so I decided to call Eleazar. He might know something since he had ties to the Volturi. Maybe it came from them.

Alice still couldn't see the Denali clan; we even visited them when that started.  
I had not wanted to go on that trip. I knew how Tanya always acted around me, and I didn't have the patience to deal with that then nor do I now.  
I don't have much patience for anything anymore, not since I left my love, my life, my whole world behind.  
But the family made me go, wouldn't leave me alone, not since I tried to go to Italy when Alice saw my Bella die.  
I still don't know what happened to her; in Alice's vision she was walking to her car and all of a sudden she was gone. Only blackness remained.  
I didn't pay attention to anything when we were there last time. I must have been going crazy, because I thought I smelled my Bella's sweet freesia scent when we got there. it appeared to be even stronger inside the house.

Two new members were added to their family, Irina's mate, Laurent, I wasn't happy to see him there, after what had happened to my Bella when we last saw him.  
And a mate for Kate, Garrett a vegetarian vampire, who I did like. He was easy to like, calm, controlled, and he could sense the bond between vampire mates.  
He found a strong bond for my mate, my Bella. But as soon as I heard him thinking about the strongest bond to a mate he had ever sensed, he started to sing a Hungarian lullaby.  
But, like I said before, I didn't pay much attention to anything really.

Back to the painting now, I didn't really believe Eleazar when he told me he didn't know anything about it; he didn't sound convincing.  
So I decided to take a trip to Alaska.  
As soon as that thought entered my mind Alice came crashing through my bedroom door without opening it.  
"You're not going to try and kill yourself again. Do not put Esme and the rest of us through that much pain ever again!" she yelled.  
"I'm not ever going to try that again," I said "I promised all of you. Why would you need to break down my door? I like my door, you know."  
As soon as I asked, I saw the vision play out in her head.  
I saw myself stepping on a plane and then nothing, only darkness.  
"I was just thinking about visiting the Denali's, not going to the Volturi. I would like to know what they know about that dammed painting of me," I told her. "You know you can't see them, so maybe you can't see me when I go to them either."  
I heard her thinking that maybe she and Jasper should come with me, just to be safe.  
"I give you my word I will not do anything that any of our family members would be unhappy about. don't worry so much. Just going to talk to Eleazar," I said to her again.  
I saw a vision going through her mind. She saw herself, me and Jasper take the plane and then disappeared.  
Fuck, my little pixy sister, always wants everything to go her way.  
So it was decided, they would come with me to Denali.  
Alice was not happy about not seeing anything that would happen on our trip, so they wouldn't let me go alone.  
If she wasn't able to see visions of my trip, she sure as hell would come with me, and so would Jasper he would never leave her side.  
I booked plane tickets for the three of us, and we would be leaving in a week.

It was strange for me to look forward to something. That hadn't happened to me in a long time, not since I walked out of my Bella's life.  
Maybe I would be able to at least smell her again, once we got there. I quickly shoved that thought away. I didn't smell her there last time; it was just not possible. but it had been a scent so close to hers, that in my depression I thought it was hers. 

I would give anything to be able to smell a whiff off her just once more, to be able to put my nose to her neck and take in all of her delicious aroma, feel the pulse of her blood.  
I wanted to look into her eyes and see the blush that colored her face. What I wouldn't give for just one glance of her.  
It's official I'm going insane. I know she passed away; I saw it in Alice last vision of her.  
But she was still all I longed for, the only thing I would ever want, the only one who could ever make me happy.  
I did not fully edit the rest of the chapter, but I did scan for obvious mistakes or types of mistakes I had not addressed above.  
So the week passed, we hunted just before we had to leave for the airport and then said our goodbyes to the rest of the family.  
I had tried calling the Denali clan again, but as soon as I spoke the line went dead, I did hear someone breathing strongly into the phone, as I said my name. 

As soon as the plane landed the three of us hopped out. It wasn't easy to sit in a confined space with that many humans for a long time.  
We walked out of the airport, into the nearest woods, and started running.  
As soon as I could hear the minds of the vampires inside the Denali house. I knew they were not exactly happy that we were coming, they must of heard us running.  
_"Three of the Cullens coming, he's with them, get them out of here, he mustn't find out, she doesn't want him to."_ Coming from Eleazar, it confused me.  
"GET THEM BOTH OUT OF HERE!" I heard someone shout.  
"Won't do any good now, they will be here to soon. They will have heard you yell, John. You should be more careful," Carmen replied.  
I didn't know they had new member in their family again.  
But that was not the most important matter at hand, who needed to get out and who didn't want us to know what exactly? I told Alice and Jasper what they were thinking and obviously the heard John as well.  
Alice was thinking thing like, _"get who out? She, so it's a female. Two vampires why wouldn't they want us to know? We like everybody, everybody likes me. We could meet some new friends, yet she doesn't want to meet us, …"_  
Jaspers thoughts where the same but more in control. _"Two vampires they don't want us to meet, we defiantly need to talk to them, let's go Edward."_

We started to run even faster, to the house and we saw someone leave, dark brown hair wavering after her, she had something clinging to her back.  
And then I saw what they wanted to hide, a child!  
What? Did they create an immortal child? With their background?  
"Go to the house!" I yelled at Alice and Jasper  
"Ask them about it, I will go after the child."  
Now I knew why we were not welcome, any child like that is strictly forbidden in our world; they can't be, it's just not right.  
And so I ran after the dark haired female, I was fast, faster than her.  
As I came closer I noticed I couldn't hear anything coming from her, but I could hear someone else, the child.  
_"Daddy's here, he came to me, and now mommy doesn't want to see him,"_ the tone of his mental voice changed, _"mommy, stop I want to see daddy, stop now!"_

The vampire stopped and started to turn around, I was still running, but was stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her face.

"My Bella?"

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago, Mr. Cullen," she hissed at me.

My love hissed at me?


	11. Author's note

Dear readers,

I'm very sorry, this is not a new chapter. It's only an author's note. I'm asking for all of you're help.

I've noted that a lot of you ask for fast updates.

I have every chapter corrected by a beta. Sadly enough it takes more than a week for a chapter to be sent back to me.

I've asked it before. What would you like more, a perfectly written story, or very fast updates?

You must know that English is my second language, so the grammar will not be perfect. And some words can be used wrong.

The uncorrected version of my story has more than 20 chapters so far. It's not finished yet so there will be even more than that.

For another question.

Two of the beta's correcting the story have noted that "Carlie" the name of Bella and Edward's son is a girl's name.

Would you have me change the name? And to what? I have no idea. I can't use the original name that Bella wanted to name a boy because Jacob does not have a part in my story.

So please let me know what you think.

Love, Twilightfreakje


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews on my AN.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter eleven: More Than Asked For (present day BPOV)_

The phone was ringing; the rest of the family was hunting, so I picked it up, "Hello, it's Edward Cullen, I would like to talk to Eleazar,…"

I started breathing heavily and then hung up the phone. I couldn't talk to _him_, not even to say Eleazar was out hunting.

Three days later, we heard three vampires run though the woods near our house.

Kate told us it was the Cullens, three of them, and that he was with them.

Oh my god, that's what he called about, and that's how we didn't know they were coming. This was not going to be good.

John, who had heard Kate, screamed, "GET THEM BOTH OUT OF HERE!"

He was right, Carlie and I needed to get out as soon as possible.

Carmen said it was too late already, that they would have heard John yell. But I would try. I picked up Carlie and ran out the back door.

They were closer than I thought. I could hear their rapid footsteps, just in front of the house. They said something to one another, but I didn't listen, I was just running as fast as I could with Carlie on my back.

I felt his little hands grab tightly into my hair. Then I heard _him_ running after me,. I could even smell honey and sunshine.

"_Mommy, stop. I want to see daddy, stop now!"_ Carlie 's thoughts screamed into my mind.

I stopped and started to turn around; he stopped, as well.

"My Bella," he said.

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago, Mr. Cullen," I hissed.

That must have hurt because I saw his face fall and a tormented look come to his eyes.

It hurt me to say it as well; I mean I would do or give anything to get back the love we once shared.

But he told me he didn't want me, so why the tormented look in his eyes? I didn't get it.

He walked closer to me, but I raised my hand in a sign to make him stop.

"Why are you here?" I demanded of him.

"We… I… came for… the painting." I had never heard a vampire stutter before, but he did.

"An immortal child, Bella?"He recovered "You know that it's illegal in our world, why did you do it, change a five year old boy? They will kill all of you, the Denali clan, the child and yourself."

"Stop it now, Mr. Cullen" I still couldn't say his name; it was even hurtful to have him in a close proximity to me.

"Listen, smell and look at him, he has a heartbeat, he smells human and he is a duplicate of his father; his father, Mr. Cullen, not his creator. He has a mother, me, and was conceived and grew inside me when I was still human."

"_Mommy, I want off, I want to see daddy now!"_ he was screaming into my head again.

I let go of him, and he walked in front of me.

Edw… fell to his knees, of course he could see, you didn't need vampire sight to see what was so clear. Carlie was his son.

"It never was a painting of me," he mumbled to himself.

Carlie walked to his father and looked into his eyes; he placed his hand on the face of the man I loved. I could see Edw…'s eyes grow wider when Carlie answered the questions he was asking in his mind. They stood there like that for hours, and I looked at the silent conversation that went on between father and son.

I saw every emotion that crossed Edw…'s face as they continued.

Carlie's hand left his face, and he walked over to me, "Mommy, please don't be mad, he needed to know what he did to you, to us."

I looked at him and saw he was crying a tearless cry; he sobbed, and his breathing was shallow. I saw the shock that laid on his perfect face.

"There's no need to cry for us now, we are happy here," I said as I walked up to him with Carlie by my side.

"Yes, he is your son, but he is my son, too, and we were lucky to find a family that would help us in our time of need. They had to change me when Carlie was born, I would not have survived any other way."

I left him there on his hands and knees in the middle of the forest and started walking back home.

Once inside, I heard a heated discussion between my family and the two other Cullens. I could hear Alice's voice, so the other one would be Jasper.

He hadn't said anything since I came in the house, so I couldn't be sure.

I walked through the front hall into Eleazar's study where I found them all.

I walked in the door holding on to Carlie's hand, and all the faces turned to look at me.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled, and she came running to me with her arms held out like she would hug me. I took a step back, and she looked confused.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper. How have you been?" I asked, in a polite but not so friendly tone.

Alice looked hurt by my rejection and Jasper answered, "not so good, the family misses you."

"You're the ones that left me, so stop with the pathetic show you seem to need to put up,"

I hissed under my breath.

"What are you talking about, and where's my brother, by the way," Jasper asked again, Alice just stood there looking very unhappy.

"Your brother, he's crying out in the woods after MY SON gave him a piece of his mind.

And yes I think it's just an act, your family left me, I almost died because of it. Thanks to my new family, I lived, so no thanks to you guys, my son and I are still around, so don't go pretending I'm not the only one hurting.

He didn't want me, neither did you! He didn't love me, neither did you ! And you all left, my so-called family all left without a word. So tell me now, how could that hurt you more than me?"

I raged on.

"Oh Bella, he told you that? We do love you, we always have, he made us leave. He told us it would be best for you, told us you agreed we were too dangerous for you," Alice's heartfelt words got my attention.

"You said 'son' what do you mean exactly?" Jasper added.

"He is my son, born to me, conceived by my human self and his vampire father. If you look at him close enough you will see for yourself. I carried him and gave birth still being human. But a childbirth of a half human/half vampire is excruciating; I would have died if Eleazar didn't bite me."

"He's the one in the painting we believed to be one of a baby Edward, isn't he?" Alice asked.

"He is," I confirmed, I cringed every time they said _his_ name out loud.

"He's Edwards son?" Jasper wanted to know, but I didn't have time to answer that question as the aforementioned father walked in to the room and did that for me.

"Yes he is, he made that very clear to me out in the woods today." He looked a lot better than when I left him about an hour ago.

I could still see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at me and Carlie.

"How did he do that exactly, he's like 5 years old," Jasper again with all the questions.

"Can I, mommy?" I heard the little voice next to me ask, and I nodded.

He walked over to Jasper and Alice who where holding hands and touched both of their cheeks.

"Don't be frightened, it won't hurt, not physically anyway, although Daddy didn't like it much," he told them.

So another silent conversation started between my child and my once brother and sister.

He told the whole story, everything he knew from my mind and everything about his short, fast live.

When Alice looked up at me, I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"What did we do to you, Oh My God Bella, I'm so sorry, we never meant it that way."

And then her words where directed to Edw… "You moron, you stupid excuse for a vampire; you told her you didn't love her and lied to us about it, she thinks we don't love her Edward, how could you, you are the biggest ass walking the face of the earth!"

All of her hurt and anger was directed at him.

"I want my sister back son of a bitch, make it right again!" she didn't yelled, but you could hear the venom in her voice, very clearly.

Jasper put his arm around her as he comforted her, as she kept sobbing into his chest he said, "you made a big mess of everything I just hope you will be able to fix it, with us but especially with Bella and Carlie. Alice and I will go home now, you need to talk to Bella. If she will let you."

Everybody was silent for a long time after that.

So I took the lead, I do need to talk to Edw…; he needs to know I will not let him stay, he has no obligations here.

"Let's go for a walk, Mr. Cullen," I said to him.

Before we left I asked Carlie to stay with the family, because I needed to talk to his father alone.

I asked Jasper and Alice to wait until we returned. I wanted to talk to them, too.

"Come with me, Mr. Cullen," I demanded

"Bella would you please stop calling me that?" he asked as we walked through the front door.

"I will not, Mr. Cullen. You want to know why? If I say, or even think your name, the hole in my chest will open up again, and I can't stand the pain anymore. I don't want to go there ever again."

"You still love me, Bella?"

"I do and I'll always will, but that has nothing to do with anything today. I only came out here to tell you I don't want you to stay, you have nothing to feel guilty about and I'm happy here with my son. Go home Mr. Cullen and leave us in peace. I will not allow you to hurt my son as you did me when you left. Goodbye, Mr. Cullen, I hope you have a good life."


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry**** for the long time it took to update. **

_Chapter twelve: Consequences (present day EPOV)_

She left me in the woods after our son made me see what I had done to her by leaving. My son was special; he could read her mind, and I couldn't. It was a treat for me when he let me see into my Bella's mind for the first time, but it was a poisonous treat because what I saw was horrible. After I left, she was broken, and now I was seeing all of it.  
I fell to my knees and cried. It took me some time to get myself back together before I walked back to the house.  
I heard them talking about me, about my son.  
Jasper asked if he was mine. Instead of letting my Bella answer, I did it for her.  
Carlie did the same thing with Alice and Jasper as he had done to me. Alice started to cry, and she was angry. She was very angry with me for lying to her, to the family, and to Bella.  
She made that very clear in her words and her thoughts.  
All of a sudden, that didn't matter because I saw something in Jasper's mind that made my heart fly. Bella still loved me; he could feel it. He also felt a whole lot of other emotions coming from her, but there was still love for me.  
I started to pay more attention to the minds around me, and then another one hit me like a rock. They believed I had a mate at home, someone other than Bella.  
That one came from Garrett, who can sense the bonds between mates, and the last time I was here he felt a strong one coming from me. But it was for Bella, no one else. He didn't know that then. Bella hadn't been around last time. Now he knew, but he wouldn't tell her. He didn't want to do my dirty work for me. None of them liked me much for what I did to Bella.  
Then everyone went silent.  
After a long time, Bella broke the silence by asking me to take a walk with her.  
We walked into the woods again, but she kept calling me Mr. Cullen. I asked her not to, but she refused.  
She told me it hurt her to say my name, and that hurt me. I did that to her. I hurt her so much. I really couldn't live with myself.  
I had to make things right again for her, for myself, for my sister, for everyone. Alice had been correct when she called me a moron and an ass.  
"Do you still love me, Bella?" I asked her.

She told me she did and always would but that it didn't matter. It did; it mattered to me.  
A lot.  
As hope built up inside me, she kept talking, and the rest of it was not good. My hope fell.  
"I only came out here to tell you I don't want you to stay. You have nothing to feel guilty about, and I'm happy here with my son. Go home, Mr. Cullen, and leave us in peace. I will not allow you to hurt my son as you did me when you left. Goodbye, Mr. Cullen. I hope you have a good life."

She didn't want me. She thought I felt guilty. She was afraid for her son, afraid I would leave again.  
She turned around and walked away from me again. She left me before I could leave her.  
"Bella, don't!" I yelled.

"Don't what, Mr. Cullen?" She didn't turn around but stopped walking.

"Don't walk away? Did you listen when I asked you not to leave me? Did you stop when I screamed for you? Did you turn back?"

"No, I didn't," I whispered, "but you're a better person than me, always have been. Please hear me out Bella, I'm begging you."

I felt that little spark of hope in my heart when she turned to face me once more.  
"Talk," I heard her say.

"You were never just a distraction to me, Bella. I loved you; I still do. I only left to protect you from me, from what I am. At one point, me or someone in my family would have hurt you, and there was nothing I could do to protect you from what we are. So I left. It was the hardest thing I ever did in my existence. It took every ounce of my self control to keep running that day. Every step I thought about running back to you, but I made myself believe I did it to protect you from us. I now see I was so wrong. There was no way I could have protected you. How could I protect you from something that I didn't even know was possible? I should never have touched you that day in our meadow."

She interrupted me at that point, "You feel sorry for that. How dare you? Carlie is the only thing keeping me sane. So never dare to say you are sorry for that. Don't ever feel sorry for us. And if that's all you wanted to say, I will go now. So goodbye again, Mr. Cullen."

And she was gone again. I ran after her back to the house but didn't stop her.  
I couldn't seem to do anything right when it came to Bella. I always did or said the wrong things. I wouldn't leave this time. I would stay and make things right, get to know my son.  
Even if she told me she didn't want me to. I knew how she felt, and I would make her understand that I felt the same.

She was talking to Alice when I walked in. They were in the kitchen.  
She told Alice everything about when I left, how she found out she was pregnant, and why she came here.  
My sister kept apologizing to her. She told her that I told them lies, that she wasn't allowed to look for her future.  
She also told her we thought she had died. She told her about the vision going black. They were both crying at that point. "I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I missed you so much. You're my best friend," I heard my angel's voice say.

"Don't be," Alice replied. "I missed you too, Bella. Everybody did. The family hasn't been the same without you in it. You should come back with us. The rest of the family will be so happy to see you and meet your son."

"I can't, Alice. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. Not to Carlie, not to me, and not to _his_ mate.  
I couldn't stand to see him happy with anyone else, it would kill me."

"Bella, what mate? He doesn't have a mate. He does, but that always has been you.  
He loves you, the whole family does, Bella."

"He left me, Alice, he doesn't love me. He will leave again, and now it will not only hurt me but Carlie too. He will say he does love me because he believes he has to stay with the girl he knocked up, but that's all. I will never be a hundred percent sure if he loves me or just stays because he believes he has to. I'll always be afraid of that. "

Oh my Bella, how could she believe that? Of course she was right that I would stay when I got a girl pregnant. I was raised that way.  
But with her that was not the main reason. I would stay because I loved her; I needed her; she was my world. How could she not see that? Oh damn, that would be my fault again. I was starting to despise myself for that.  
They were hugging finally, like sisters.  
Bella left to go check on Carlie and left Alice alone. I walked into the kitchen and into the screaming thoughts of my sister.  
_"You broke her, Edward. How could you do that to her, to yourself, to the family? She needs to believe you still love her, before you ask her if you can stay."_

I nodded my head; I heard her say those words just a few minutes ago.

**Hope you enjoyed, I will have the next chapter up before the end of this week.**

**Please revieuw.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Like I prom****ised the next chapter is up today. **

_Chapter thirteen: Love? (Present day BPOV)_

Alice told me that he still loved me, that he never stopped. Should I believe her, should I believe _him_? He had told me the same thing in the woods; he said he left to protect me from him, but I didn't need to be protected anymore.  
I was the same as him, a vampire. I was unbreakable, fast and strong. I could fend for myself. Did he want me now?  
Could it be that he told the truth? I didn't know what to believe. What to do to find out?

I needed to know, but I couldn't ask him. I needed someone who would tell me everything without holding back. Someone who wouldn't leave out the details that would hurt me.  
There was only one vampire I could think of who would not do so.  
Rosalie, she never liked me, not really. She wouldn't see any problem in hurting my feelings.  
So that meant I needed to go to Nova Scotia and talk to her.  
Without a second thought, I took Carlie to Irina and asked if she could watch him for a couple of days. Told her I needed to think things through, that I would go running. 

I asked Alice and Jasper if they could stay until I got back and make sure _he_ stayed with them. I didn't explain to them what I was going to do, either. Alice looked at me strangely, but they both agreed.

And I ran; I ran all the way to Nova Scotia. I would find the Cullen house easily enough when I got there. As I was running, I had loads of time to think about everything that had happened since I became a vampire.  
I liked being one, don't get me wrong, but my life had been turned upside down.  
I loved my new family, no doubt about that. But Edw… was my life, was I willing to leave for him? Carlie was his son, and he had a right to get to know him. Did he truly love me? I would find out soon enough.

Time meant nothing as I kept running. I didn't know if it was night or day. I couldn't tell you how long it took me to get to the Cullen house.  
All of a sudden it was there, right in front of me. I could tell it was their house. It looked a lot like the one in Forks; it was a bit smaller, but the back was all windows.  
Yeah, they did like the outdoors, so did I. I walked up to the house, to the front door and knocked.  
It swung open, and I could see Emmett stagger back.  
"B…b…b…ella?"

"Yes, Emmett, it's nice to see you. Is Rosalie home? I'd like to talk to her about something."

Before I knew what happened, he was twirling me around in his arms, holding me so tight I would have broken if I was still human.  
"My Bella Boo is back, I got my little sister back," he sang, with a loud joyful voice.

"What's with all the commotion, Emmett?" I heard Carlisle's voice coming from upstairs.

"Come in here everyone!" Emmett yelled.

"What's the matter, why are you…?" Esme stopped mid sentence as she saw me.

At that point the whole family was standing in the hall.  
"Look! Look! Look, she's back!" Emmett yelled again.

"Bella?" I heard three voices call my name at the same time.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again. Could I please speak to Rosalie for a minute? I have to ask her some questions."

"Welcome back my child," Carlisle said. "Of course you could have a private moment with Rosalie, you can use my office. It is sound proof, so your conversation will be private there."

I walked up to Rosalie. "Are you okay with it, do you mind talking to me?"

She shook her head and took me to Carlisle's office upstairs.  
As we walked, I could hear the rest babbling on about me.  
"She is back, so cool, and a vampire. I can play with her now." Emmett

"So sorry Jasper, Alice and Edward took that trip to Denali, they should be here to. My lost daughter came back to us." Esme

"How come Alice didn't see this happening. The family will be back together now." Carlisle

I took a seat as Rosalie closed the door, and motioned her to sit down too.  
I started talking as soon as she was seated.  
"I know you don't like me. That's the reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place, you will not lie to me to spare my feelings."

"It's not that I don't like you, Bella. I just didn't want you to make the wrong choices. I see you still did even after Edward left you, so maybe this time you didn't have a choice, just like the rest of us. You got to be a vampire; I hope you're happy."

See what I mean when I said Rosalie wouldn't hold back?  
"I just want to ask you, if what Alice told me is the truth,…"

"Wait, you have seen Alice?" she interrupted me.

So I told her what had happened, and that I now lived with the Denali clan.

Nothing about Carlie yet, I would tell them all at once.  
"So you want to know what Alice told you is correct? That we don't really live anymore; that he doesn't come out of his room for weeks. And then only if Carlisle drags him out to go hunting. That we had a suicide watch for months, after he tried to go to Volterra because he believed you died? Yes, Bella, this family hasn't been the same since we left Forks. Even I missed you. It was very hard to keep up the happy human stuff for all of us, so we stopped. We didn't go to school, Alice didn't go shopping, Esme didn't do her garden and Emmett never played any jokes on anyone."

"Thanks Rosalie for your honesty, I means al lot to me. Now I have some news to share with the whole family, let's go back downstairs."

"Bella Boo, please tell us everything. I want to know all about it," Emmett said. I really had missed him. He was always so cheerful.

"I will, but please let us all take a seat," I started.  
I first told them everything I told Rosalie before, and they asked me a whole bunch of questions. Then the hard part came, I had to tell them about Carlie; their sons child, their nephew and grandson. How do you tell something like that?

"Do you guys remember that you received a painting of a child?" I asked carefully.

"You mean the one of Edward?" was Esme's response.

"I do mean that one, but that's not Edw… it's his son, our son."

"That's impossible, how can he be his son, we can't …" Carlisle wanted to know.

"You can't, well female vampires can't. Apparently male vampires and human women can,"

I told him. "I found out I was pregnant fifteen days after you left, and I was pregnant for a month after that. I gave birth to Carlie. Well he bit his way out of me, and I would not have survived if Eleazar didn't change me, so he did.  
Carlie is now about a year and a half, and looks like he's about five. He has the mind of a adult, a smart one."  
"I'm an uncle, woohoo!" Of course Emmett would see it that way.

"A baby, could it be? I would be so nice to have a baby in the house." Esme's motherly side is was always there.

"So tell us Bella, when can we meet him?" Carlisle added.

"Calm down everyone. I live with my family in Denali, and they're his family too. I'm not planning on living here. I just thought you should know, and that you should hear it from me. I also needed to talk to Rosalie. So don't go planning on adding a room for him or something."  
I know I hurt them by saying that so I added, "I can't live in the same house as _him_ just yet, I'm still hurting too much."

After talking to Rosalie, I knew they had been miserable. But in his case it would be just out of guilt, I guess. They thought I died after they left.

I stayed for a week and went back home, to my son, to my new family.  
I knew Alice, Jasper and Edw… would still be there. I would talk to them again. I wanted peace of mind. I wanted to be truly happy again. I wanted him back, and I wanted to trust him again. But that would take time.


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm so very sorry it took so long to update. I now found two permanent beta's for this story so I hope I will be able to update more in the future.**

_Chapter __fourteen: Happy Again? (present day Alice POV)_

I wanted Bella and Edward to be happy again, together again. I wanted to be happy again; I wanted my sister back.  
How could my brother have done a stupid thing like that to all of us?  
I don't mean get Bella pregnant. Only leaving her was stupid; I loved Carlie already.  
Bella had been gone for a week, so I'd gotten to know my little nephew very well.  
I was Auntie Alice.  
I also knew why I couldn't see Carlie; Eleazar told me his theory about that, so it didn't scare me as much anymore.  
I did see Bella visit the family, and I didn't really like what I saw.  
She said she doesn't want to live with us, more specifically with Edward. I have to help them work things out.  
They love each other so much. After talking to my sweet Jazzy, I know that's true.  
Garrett also confirmed that their mated bond is the strongest he's ever felt.  
Edward has to earn her trust again.  
With a little help, he would be able to do so; I would tell him what I knew from Jasper and Garrett. I left the guestroom to go find him.  
He was up in Carlie's room, looking at him while he slept; he did the same in Forks with Bella.  
He didn't turn around when he spoke to me.  
"He's my son, Alice, and I missed so much of his life. I'm such a moron for what I did to them. I love her, Alice, I want her to believe me. I will always love her. Not only because she had my son. I need her. What can I do?"  
My thoughts and words were the same. "She loves you too, Edward; Jasper and Garrett can confirm that much. But she's afraid to trust you again. She will need time; give her that."  
_She's coming back. She went to our family to talk to Rosalie about you, and she hasn't made up her mind yet, so I can't help you on the how or what. But I feel it will all work out in the end,_ I thought to him.

Then a vision hit me. The future of my family went blank; I couldn't see any of us. That could be good news. Maybe Bella did want to visit us with Carlie in Nova Scotia, or maybe the rest of them would come here; I didn't know.

Edward looked up at me after that, hope in his eyes.

_EPOV_

Bella will be back here soon, and I will do anything it takes to get her back. I will be everything she needs me to be-a friend, a brother, a lover-if she will have me.  
Like Alice told me, it will take time, but isn't that all we have? Time.  
I will wait for her, but I will never leave her, never again; it almost killed us both last time.

I heard Carlie wake up in his bed next to me; he opened his eyes and looked at me.  
He had called me daddy since yesterday. I spent most of my time by his side, we talked a lot, and I think he began understanding.  
"Daddy, is Mommy coming back?"  
"Yes, son, she is; she will be here tomorrow. So what would you like to do today?"  
"Could we go hunting today? Just you and me?"

My son loves to go hunting and play games with John, who reminds me of my brother Emmett. And now he wanted to go hunting with me. I felt blissful.  
"Yes, we can; go get dressed and I'll tell everyone where we will be for the rest of the day."

My son and I were running through the woods looking for bears when the scent hit me. There were other vampires, at least four.  
I didn't know their smells, but I didn't feel good about the whole thing.  
A few minutes later, I could hear their thoughts. They came for Carlie. Volturi guards, damn nation, they had orders to bring him back to Aro.  
Hell no, I would not let that happen. I started running in Carlie's direction, scooped him up mid run, and fled. 

: I should have known it was an ambush. As soon as I heard the other thoughts, I knew that there were more; I ran straight into them.

I was knocked back with brute force. Carlie started screaming as we hit a tree.  
I still held on to him tightly; they would not take him from me.  
The others caught up soon, and I was slammed against the forest floor. Then I felt my grip on Carlie loosen.  
"NO! You can't take him from me!" I cried out.  
"Ah, but we can, and we will," one said.  
And with a pull he was gone out of my arms. I tried to get up but was held back by two pairs of strong arms, much stronger than mine.  
In my rage, I got free of them. I ran after the vampire who took Carlie, but I was pulled back again, slammed into a tree and down into the ground again. They pulled me up by my feet and threw me the other way, far. I got up and ran back to where I had last seen Carlie,  
stopped again by the same enormous twosome. It took every ounce of strength I had to fight them off, but to no avail.  
They caught me for the last time. In that instant, I knew; I was no match for them on my own.  
I lost my right foot, my left leg was missing, and I only had one arm by the time they left me. The venom of the numerous bites I had received was extremely painful.  
I didn't have any power left in my body. I tried to crawl back to the house, but I just couldn't. 

I cried tearless cries over the loss of my son. They just took him, and nothing I did could have stopped the six vampires.

That's how Alice found me: on my back, limbs scattered around, and crying.  
She had a vision of the fight after they had stolen Carlie and ran off with him.  
She was sobbing too, as she picked up the pieces of me. Jasper came a few minutes after her. He helped me up on back and ran to the house.  
"They took him; I couldn't do anything," I whispered into his back.  
"I know, brother, you did everything you could. We will get him back from them." He tried to reassure me, and I felt a wave of calm come over me.

We got back to the house, and Eleazar and Carlisle stood waiting for us with a _vampire_ first aid kit.  
The rest of my family was in Denali; they came back with Bella to see Carlie.  
Oh no! My Bella! Our son!  
I needed to be put back together so they laid me down on a bed upstairs. As soon as I was there, she was on her knees next to me.  
"Edward, NO! What happened to you? Who did this? Will you be alright? What can I do to help?" she sobbed into my chest.  
Even in that much pain, I felt joy running through me at her touch. Her hand rested next to her head on the top of my torso, and it felt divine.  
She called me Edward, not Mr. Cullen. Could this be all that we needed to get back on track?  
"It's all right, my love; I will be fine. As soon as I am, I will get our son back for you," I told her.  
I put my remaining arm around her shoulders as she kept weeping.  
"I know you will try, but you're hurt, and that's my fault."  
How could it be her fault? I didn't get that, but I was happy she was near me.  
"It's not your fault, my love. You couldn't have known any of this would happen. I will be fine."  
Carlisle was working on re-attaching my foot and leg as we spoke, and my arm would follow. The pain would stay for a few days, but I took that happily, if my love would stay close to me.

"It is," she said. "I saw the redhead in the woods, a couple of weeks before I left. Carlie was with me; he didn't see her, and I didn't tell anyone. But she saw him; and what did you guys think when you first saw him? She must have told the Volturi and now they took him, and they are going to kill him."  
Victoria, she saw him? She still wants revenge because we killed James. Oh no, that would be the perfect opportunity for her to get it. Bella and I would both lose someone we loved.  
She would enjoy that so much. Once a vampire holds a grudge, they will do anything to get even.

"Bella, we won't let it come to that. As soon as Carlisle is done, we will leave. Carlie isn't an immortal child, so they can't hold that against us, or him. They will let him live, even if it is only to study him." I placed a soft kiss on her hair after I said that.  
I saw Carlisle smile as he saw the scene play out before him. "Bella, could you please move away so I can do his arm?"  
She looked up at him, and if she could have, she would be blushing. Apparently she forgot about his presence.  
_It will be fine, son; she loves you._ Carlisle's thoughts put a little smile on my face.

As soon as my arm was back, so was my Bella.  
I slowly pulled her up on the bed next to me and kissed her head again. Carlisle left the room silently, giving us some privacy.  
She lifted her head off my chest and looked me in the eyes.  
"I love you, Edward." She kissed my cheek, then very gently my lips.  
I was in heaven. I felt no pain, only her love.  
"As I love you, my Bella," I replied.  
She sighed, and I kissed her, soft at first, but our kiss deepened. I felt the tip of her tongue gaze over my bottom lip.  
I didn't need to be careful with her anymore; she was like me now.  
I let my tongue meet hers. She moaned into my mouth.  
Before it could go any further, our intermezzo was interrupted by Alice.  
My annoying pixy sister walked into the room.  
"We will be leaving for Volterra in about five hours. Could you please be ready by then?"

**Reviews make me very**** happy**


	16. Chapter 15

**Lots and lots of thanks to my two beta's: ShowTuneJesus and ****audraduby****. Thanks to them I**__**will be able to update sooner now.**

_Chapter fifteen: Going To Get Our Son. (present day BPOV)_

I do love Alice, but she has unbelievably bad timing. Edward and I were laying on my bed, kissing when she walked in and told us when we would be leaving.  
Everybody would go. We had to rent a private plane because sixteen vampires would draw some kind of unwanted attention in any airport.

We did have some time left before we would go, so Edward and I stayed in the bed.  
Were we back together now? Would he leave again?  
I was still in doubt about a lot of stuff concerning us.  
As if he could read my mind, he said, "My sweet Bella, I love you with everything I have. I will never leave your side again. Please give me the opportunity to win your trust back."  
"I love you too, Edward. My heart has always been yours."  
"Can you ever forgive me for my stupidity?"  
"I already have, but never even try to leave. I wouldn't survive again."  
Before he answered, he kissed me for a long time. "I couldn't do it, not even if I wanted to, love."  
We lay there, just talking and kissing for the remainder of the time.

We left for Italy. During our flight, everybody kept to themselves.  
My hand was holding Edward's the whole time, and he smiled at me.  
Life would be just perfect for us if we could get our son back.  
That was exactly what we were going to do; I needed to confident about the fact that we would get him back.

Once in Italy, we rented cars, one car for every two couples.  
Eight exclusive sports cars was also very notable for the humans, so we drove off in different directions, meeting again just outside of Volterra.  
We shared a car with Tanya and John. It was a Mercedes, but I didn't know anything more about it. John was driving; Tanya was sitting next to him, Edward and I in the backseat.  
We were still holding hands, and Edward was whispering sweet words in my ear.  
"My love, we will find him, I promise you."  
"I know that, but I still feel anxious. I'm scared for what they could have done to him."  
"They will not have done anything to him; they will be too preoccupied because they are interested in abnormalities. I'm not saying our son is abnormal, but he is special. None of us had ever heard of anyone like him."  
"I know, I know, but I still don't feel good about any of it."  
"It will not be long before we have answers to our questions. Look to your right, and you will see the walls of the city."

I looked out of the car window and saw a city up on a mountain. It was beautiful, peaceful even, but I knew better. Inside this city, the kings of the vampire world ruled, and they took my son. They had no reason to do so, but they did without retribution.  
There was no one to control them; nobody would ever dare stand up to them.  
Now we would, but would we be able to ever leave this place alive?

We met the rest of the family back a few miles outside the city walls. We would walk from there. We would wait until the sun set, to avoid being seen by anyone, we would try to sneak into the Volturi Castle. 

Everyone held his or her mate closely, holding hands, putting their arms around each other, and talking quietly.

Edward and I walked over to Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, can you see anything about what the outcome will be?" Edward wanted to know.  
"You know I can't see around Carlie, but that is a good thing now. I still can't see any of us, so that means he is definitely still alive."  
I know she talked out loud for my benefit. I saw Edward concentrate very hard on Alice. What could she be thinking? I would ask him later when we were alone again.  
Also, Carlisle and Eleazar came up to us to give us hope. They both had been part of the Volturi at some point in their extended lives. Telling me to relax, that the Volturi are not actually evil. They just uphold our one law. Never expose yourself to the humans.

At nightfall, we were ready to execute our plan. We walked up to the Volturi Castle and tried to get in unnoticed. We failed miserably; once he had set foot inside their territory we were met by three of our own kind, two males and one female.  
"We have been expecting you." The young girl's voice had no emotions in it.  
The biggest of the man grinned at Edward and said, "you look much better than the last time we saw you." The three of them all started to laugh.  
The laughter died down and the girl talked again, "follow us, Aro has been waiting for you, he will be pleased."  
We did as we were told and followed the threesome into the castle. Edward and me walked first, the row was closed by Rosalie and Emmett. None of us said a word or even dared to breathe.  
They led us through narrow hallways and then into an elevator. Two trips up were needed for all of us to get back together.  
The girl still waked in front of us, but the two big men were now walking behind Rosalie and Emmett.  
We came to a stop at gigantic wooden double doors. The girl opened it a crack, looked inside, and turned to face us.  
"They're ready for you," she said with a grin.  
The doors slowly opened; once we could see the room behind them, we started walking again.

"Come in, my young friends." A voice echoed in the large room. I could now see three thrones in this room, and on each one sat a vampire. I couldn't see Carlie anywhere.  
"The one in the middle is Aro, to his left Caius and to his right Marcus," Edward whispered to me, very low and fast.  
Aro's skin looked almost translucent, powdery, like chalk. His eyes were not the bright red I remembered human-drinking vampires to have. They looked somewhat milky red. His hair was jet black and very long.  
Caius on the other hand, had very light hair. Almost the same color as his skin and he had the same bright red eyes as the other human drinking-vampires.  
Then there was Marcus. He had the same skin as the other two and also long black hair, but what got my attention the most was the look on his face. Aro's look was almost a childlike happiness; Caius looked just cruel. On Marcus' face lay a very pained expression. He didn't look at place here.  
"Come closer, my friends," Aro demanded. "Carlisle, Eleazar, it has been too long. It is a pleasure to meet both of your families here in my own home." A smile lay on his face, but it didn't look pleasant at all.  
"I WANT MY SON BACK!" I blurted out.  
"Ah yes, the newest member to your coven, Eleazar. She is a special one, could I?" He looked at Eleazar as he stood up and walked over to me.  
"You should ask her," Eleazar replied to the question.  
"Could you what?" I really wasn't in the mood for courtesies.  
"I, my young one, have a gift. Could I try it on you? It will require my touch."  
"Oh, okay." I lay my hand into his; he closed his eyes in concentration and nothing really happened.  
"Remarkable. Just like with the little one. My gift has no effect on you." He turned to face Edward and spoke to him, "I will need your mind then, young Cullen."  
Edward took Aro's hand, and both their eyes closed. It took some time for either of them to move again. What had just happened?  
"Fascinating. How could you handle being so close to her? I couldn't imagine the possibility of making love to a human, even if she wasn't your singer."  
"It was indeed not without difficulty," Edward answered him.  
How did he know about us? This was really getting on my last nerve.  
"What about my son, when can I see him?"  
"Be patient, young one."  
He walked over to Alice and touched her as well. In hushed tones, Edward explained to me about Aro's gift. "He can read minds like me. He can read every thought you have ever had, with one touch."  
Aro continued his silent interrogation of my families. He walked back over to me, the unpleasant smile still on his face.  
"It looks like the little one was truthful. You will see him later on. I first want to give you and some others the opportunity to join us. Do consider the advantages."  
I nodded my head, "I will not stay here."  
He looked at Edward, Alice, Jasper, Garrett and then Kate; they all declined.  
"What a pity, so much talent wasted. Bring in the little one."

A door in the back of the room opened, and I heard my little boys voice yell, "MOMMY, DADDY!"  
I ran as fast as I could; within seconds, he was in my arms. I hugged him tightly to my chest and cried. "Mommy, don't cry. I wasn't harmed. They even gave me food."  
I felt Edward's presence before I felt his touch. "Daddy, you are here. I'm so happy they didn't hurt you that day in the woods."  
"It will be alright now, son. We will go back home."  
Home, I thought. where was my home now? In Denali or with the Cullens, with Edward?


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter __sixteen: Going Home (Present day BPOV)_

I hoped we would be leaving Volterra as soon as possible. I want to feel safe again. Edward and I needed to talk about lots of thing, but life would be good.  
With Carlie in my arms, I turned to the rest of my two families.  
"Would you like to meet the rest of your father's family?" I asked him.  
"I think it would be better to save the introductions until we get out of here," Edward told me. I agreed with him.  
"Before you leave, I will remind you of my offer for you to become part of my guard." Aro's voice boomed throughout the room.  
I turned to face him and shook my head. "None of us will stay here. We will go home now," I said with lots of confidence in my voice. I hoped the family didn't mind me talking for all of them.  
After that, we made our way to the double doors. We walked back to the elevator, and as soon as we were outside, we all ran back to the cars. A joyous feeling surrounded us all; but I still had a feeling that it wasn't over just yet. 

As soon as we stopped in the little clearing, we walked over to the Cullens. Carlie looked at Alice and Jasper first.  
"I know Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper; they stayed in our house with Daddy."  
Esme and Carlisle came closer.  
"You haven't met your Daddy's parents, Carlisle and Esme."  
A radiant smile crossed Esme's face as she looked at my son. "Hello Carlie, my name is Esme; you can call me grandma, if you prefer."  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Grandma Esme," my son said politely.  
"So that would make me your grandfather. I never could have believed if I didn't see it with my own eyes. Son, you have made us very proud." He was talking to Edward now.  
I put Carlie down, and as soon as I did, he ran to Esme and hugged her.  
"Hey little nephew, I'm your uncle Emmett."  
Carlie, still in Esme's embrace, turned to look at Emmett. "You're the one Mommy thinks of when she sees John." My son, he's always honest.  
"You think of me, Bella Boo?"  
"How could I forget any of you. I love you like family. You are my brother, Emmett."  
It was then that I saw Rosalie. She was standing just outside of the little family get together, looking down at the grass. I left the circle that had formed around Carlie and walked over to her.  
"Would you like to meet my son, Rosalie?" I asked her. She didn't look up, but she did answer. "I would love to, Bella, but I am sorry, I can't. I always wanted a child of my own, and I would not be able to let him go. You will leave us, and it will hurt all of us, badly."  
"I won't be leaving. I will be staying with my family, yes; but you could come visit as much as you want. So come on Rosalie, let's go meet my son," I told her. 

_EPOV_

I was stunned we got out of there so easily; on the other hand we didn't commit any crimes. Carlie wasn't an immortal child. He was born half vampire. Maybe they just wanted to be sure of it. But something still bothered me about the whole situation. Victoria must have told them about Carlie. They came to punish us for that crime, so why didn't they?  
Their normal method was to ask no questions, only to destroy the vampires involved.  
I couldn't put my finger on it.

Another issue running through my mind was my Bella. What would happen between us now? Did she want me to stay? As Carlie's father; as her mate? We needed to talk about that soon.

I would be overjoyed if she would take me back. I would ask her to marry me, and we would be together for the rest of eternity.  
She did take care of me after I got attacked; but was it just that? Did she do it out of guilt or out of love?  
So many questions. If I wasn't a vampire, I would be going insane.

We got back to the cars quickly. The flow of questions in my mind stopped as my Bella introduced the rest of my family to Carlie. The circle that had formed around us missed only one of my siblings, Rosalie. Standing a bit to the side; she looked at the scene that played out before her. Bella looked up and as soon as she did, Rosalie looked down.  
Bella walked over to her and asked her if she'd like to meet Carlie. From Rosalie's mind, I knew she didn't. She didn't want to get to know him only to lose him. She told Bella that as well.  
Bella's response made me want to cry; she still wanted to live in Denali. We could come visit.  
I didn't want to visit her; I wanted to be with her every minute of every day.  
Rosalie did come over to meet Carlie, but her mind was on the hurt she would feel once we would have to leave. So were the rest of my family's thoughts.

"Is everybody ready to go back home?" my father asked. Everybody agreed, and we got back in the same cars, only now Carlie was sitting on Bella's lap.  
We took the same roads back to the airport. And went back home with her same rented plane.  
Carlie slept most of the way back. I didn't want to wake him, so I didn't ask the questions that burned in my mind. We would find time to talk once we were back. She did hold my hand the whole way, in the car, on the plane. But what did it mean? Did she need support? Love? Friendship? Oh my poor, overloaded brain. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.  
"What are you thinking, Edward?" my Bella's soft voice asked.  
"Won't we wake Carlie if we talk now?"  
"No, he sleeps soundly. So what's on your mind? Do you want to tell me?"  
"You are, my love. What do we do now? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stay? Could you love me again after what I did to you? After I let the Volturi take your son? I'm so sorry, love"  
"I told you before, I already have forgiven you. You are everything to me. I love you, Edward Cullen. Stay with me now, but if you do, stay forever. Don't ever think about leaving me again."  
"I would never be able to leave you or our son, Bella. It would kill me. I love you too, Bella Swan. You are my life."  
I kissed the hand I was holding. Then I kissed her wrist, her arm, all the way up to her neck, her cheek any finally my lips found hers.  
I heard WOOHOO's coming from different people and more cheers from the rest of them. All the thoughts coming from them were happy, happy for us. We had finally found each other again.  
The question that arose in the minds of everybody else was also the one thing I wanted to know. Where would we live?  
"Love?"  
"Yes, Edward."  
"I heard you tell Rosalie you still want to live in Denali. I will stay with you wherever you want, but the rest of my family doesn't want to be that far away from you or Carlie."  
"Well, ummm, I don't know."  
I saw a plan forming in Carlisle's mind: them moving to Alaska, not too far from the Denali house. Then Alice started bouncing in her seat.  
"We're moving to Alaska," she squealed.  
It was decided. Alice had seen a vision of us moving there. Everybody started talking and planning the move. The men would stay in Alaska and start building a house for us.  
The women would go back to Nova Scotia and pack up the old house.

Carlie woke up sometime during the flight, and I had a question for him, but he had some for me as well.  
"You and Mommy are going to stay with me, together?"  
"Yes, Carlie. I will stay with her, always. I will be the father you need."  
" Carlie smiled brightly to me, "Mommy really loves you, and I know you love her."  
"I sure do, and I love you too."  
"Love you too, Daddy."  
"Son, how is it that Aro couldn't read your thoughts?"  
"Oh, I have to want someone to read my mind. If I don't, they won't be able to."  
"But I can read you, all the time."  
"No you can't, you only see what I want you to. I only let you see Mommy's mind that first time, and I read her a lot."  
"That he does," Bella interrupted. "I asked him not to let you into my private thoughts. "What I wouldn't give to be able to read your beautiful mind, my Bella."  
Carlie didn't say anything but put one of his little hands on my arm and his other on Bella's cheek.  
_"Edward?" _Ialmost jumped out of my seat. Could it be, could I read her now?  
"Bella?"  
_"Yes, you can, and I can read your thought now. Carlie asked me if it was okay if he let you in."  
"I love you, love. With all I have, forever. I will stay, forever."  
_Loving thoughts were running back and forth between our minds as the plane landed.  
I was so sad it had to stop as we walked out.

**I will update next Wednesday.**

**Please review, it makes me smile.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank IGOTEAMEDWARD**** and auroraboralis,**

**for so many lovely reviews.**

**You've been supporting me since day one.**

**I also thank all the rest of my readers who reviewed of course.**

**You don't have to stop giving them now****, **

**t****hey make me smile.**

_Chapter seventeen: New homes, new friends. (Present day EPOV)_

In the weeks after our return, everything went so quickly: building the new house, moving our stuff from Nova Scotia. Esme decorated the new house, with the help of all the other females. They had become so much closer.  
Esme and Carmen, the two mothers became best friends, as did Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Irina and Kate. Like sisters, they went shopping together and laughed as we boys did stupid things.  
Emmett found a partner in crime in John for all the pranks they pulled.  
Carlie was now home-schooled by Jasper, Garrett, and Laurent.  
It was strange for my family to be around Laurent at first, but he proved to us he changed.

Life was good. The only one that didn't seem to fit in was my Bella. We hadn't been alone much, with all the work that needed to be done. She always kept to herself, reading books, looking at the rest of us. I didn't know what was bothering her.  
We spent most night in each other's arms, kissing, talking. She seemed happy but like she wasn't all here.  
One night I confronted her about it.  
"What's wrong, my love? You seem distracted all the time."  
"Oh, Edward, I don't know where I fit in. You have your family, the Denalis have each other, but who do I belong to? I'm not a Cullen, I'm not a Denali. Who am I?"  
Hell, I was an idiot. I had not yet had the courage to ask her to be my wife. I wanted her to, so badly. Now she would think I did it because I felt sorry for her.  
"You, my Bella, are Carlie's mother. You are my love, a daughter to Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle and Esme, and a sister to the rest of them. You are important to all of us."  
"Don't you want me? You haven't touched me once since we got back."  
Okay, where did that come from? Of course I did. What was she talking about? Sure we hadn't made love, but we lay together every night. I would make love to her once she was my wife.  
I only needed to ask her.  
"I do, love. More than anything else. I do need to ask you a question first. I'm not asking you because you think you don't belong; you do. I ask you because I want to; because I want you."  
"Ask me what?"  
"Do you want to be a Cullen, Bella? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
She was quite for so long I asked her again.  
"Do you want to marry me, Bella?"

_BPOV_

I felt like an outsider between the two vampire families. I wanted so badly to belong somewhere. I thought that all would be well as soon as everybody was settled here in Alaska, but they had become like one big family with me on the outside.  
Edward and I were together, yes, but he didn't touch me. We just lay in bed kissing. I wanted more; I wanted all of him.  
When Edward asked me what was wrong one night, I explained to him that I felt I didn't fit in, not with his family or with the Denalis.  
He comforted me, but it didn't do any good. I know the things he said were true; it only didn't feel that way.  
That's when I heard something I had dreamed of from the moment I saw him again in the woods that day.  
"Do you want to be a Cullen, Bella? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
I was speechless; I just couldn't say the damn word. Yes! Yes! Yes! I wanted to scream. The words were just stuck in my mouth.  
"Do you want to marry me, Bella?"  
I needed to answer him; the undertone in his voice betrayed his anxiety.  
In the hopes that my voice would cooperate, I opened my mouth.  
"Yes." I squeaked, took him in my arms, and started kissing him fiercely.  
"I love you, my Bella," he said in between kisses.  
"As I you, Edward."  
He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed the ring on my finger very gently. I looked down at my hand and the ring. It was breathtaking; never had I seen anything that would look so perfect on me. The band was white gold and fitted me perfectly. Sitting in the middle was a large sapphire, and on both sides of it where several little diamonds.

"Oh My God, sweetie, it's perfect," I whispered to him as I kissed him again. He bent down, kissed my hand, which now had his ring on it, and then my lips.  
Our kisses deepened, and his hands started to explore my body. I opened the buttons of his shirt, letting my hands caress his muscular chest. He groaned in response.  
With one pull, my sweater was ripped to pieces. I wasn't wearing a bra, and his hands found my bare breasts, drawing soft little circles around my nipples. One of my fingers followed the path of the muscles in his chest. When I slowly traced the contours of his arousal through the fabric of his pants, he purred.  
Then the little annoying pixie demolished my bedroom door.  
"Alice, what the hell?" I yelled at her, trying to pull my ruined sweater over my exposed upper body.  
"I saw it; you will be my sister now. We have so much planning to do. Come on Bella, get out of that bed."  
"Get out, Alice," Edward hissed, "what's your problem with opening doors before you enter, anyway?"  
"Now, now, brother of mine, Bella and I need to plan your wedding. You don't want to destroy this little girl's innocence, do you now?" She said as she walked to my closet, took out a t-shirt, and threw it at me.  
"I'm not that innocent, Alice. I do have his child, remember?" She pulled me out of bed and out the broken door.  
"Should have left them in Nova Scotia," Edward mumbled as I was dragged out.

"Come on, Alice, let me go back." I was held hostage by Alice, in her room.  
"No, no, no, Bella. We have tones of work to do. You need a dress, flowers, and decorations. Everything needs to be perfect. You need to pick a date. So much to do."  
"We don't need all that Alice. I could just get …"  
She interrupted me. "Yes you do Bella, you just don't know it yet. We are going shopping first thing in the morning."  
I wanted Carlisle to marry us, without a fuss, but if I knew Alice, she wouldn't let that happen. It would be a grand wedding. She told me the first wedding was the best, so it should be the biggest. Right, if we would put up a human charade again, we would get married more than once.  
"Alice," I said with an evil plan forming in my head, "Edward and I do need to pick a date for our wedding, so wouldn't it be best if we did that as soon as possible? I mean the shops don't open until nine a.m., and it's only just past midnight."  
It was hard not to let the plan that was running through my mind take on a solid form, she would see if I decided to go through with it.  
"That's the spirit! You go and let me know as soon as you two come to an agreement."

I ran back to my room to find my bed empty. Edward was gone. I heard a giggle coming from behind me. I turned around fast and saw the annoying pixie, soon to be sister-in-law, with a smile on her face.  
"Silly Bella. Do you really think I didn't see you try to go back to him, to resume what I had so fortunately interrupted? The boys took him hunting."  
I sighed loudly.  
"You don't have to ask him about the wedding date, I have already seen it. You will marry on the 14th of April. That only leaves me five days to plan everything."  
In those five days, I didn't get to see Edward once. It was hell: dress fittings, hair and makeup tryouts, manicures, pedicures, flower arrangements, and all sorts of stuff I didn't need or want.  
The worst was when Rosalie wanted to give me a wax, everywhere; my legs and armpits I was fine with, but I didn't want them to do the southern regions. I was a vampire, so it wouldn't hurt, I just wasn't comfortable with it.  
"We will only have to do it once, Bella. It will never grow back." Rosalie tried to talk me into it.  
"We both did it for our first weddings, and the boys loved it," Alice cut in. "If we don't, you will see it through the lingerie we got you."  
Oh yes, another one of the horrors in this whole ordeal; the see-through, lacy, dark blue, corset-like undergarment and thong. I mean for crying out loud, I only wore cotton.  
"You will give in you know, I've seen it." How annoying could one little vampire be?  
And so I did, you just couldn't fight the little pixy. I did like it when they finished, but I don't think I was ever more embarrassed in my life, human nor vampire.

I was happy that it was almost time. I would walk down the aisle in less than five hours. I would finally be a Cullen, and after the party, we would be alone at last. All my sisters and both my mothers were in the room to help me get ready.  
Rosalie and Irina were working on my hair. They put it up in loose curls with a diamond tiara Esme gave me. My something old, it was hers from when she was still human.  
Alice and Tanya did my makeup, I looked natural just more beautiful.  
Esme, Carmen and Kate where checking over my dress and shoes. The dress was my something new, the lingerie my something blue.  
They finished the make-up, and my hair was done. I stood up, and they helped me put on the dress after I put on the blue undergarments.  
Alice put me in front of the full length mirror, and I gasped. I mean I look stunning, the wedding gown was perfect. It had a snow white skirt with a fine pattern of sapphire blue and silver. The same color as my engagement ring. In the same blue, a ribbon tied around my waist, at the back. The off shoulder top was silver, embroided with the same dark blue as the ribbon. The footwear she got me was another one of the horrors I mentioned before. With their five inch heels, they looked like death traps to me. The four little silver straps were held together by fine silver rings with sapphires. They were beautiful, but deadly for someone like me, who was used to wearing flats.  
I don't know how long I had been staring at myself when Esme came up to me to tell me we would start soon. I turned to face her and saw that they all were dressed as well.  
My sisters wore stunning silver dresses with Esme and Carmen in dark blue gowns.  
"We still need something borrowed," Irina said. Alice threw me a glorious diamond bracelet, "I will need that back once the party is over," she giggled.  
Now that everything was in order, we could get this party started.  
We walked out of the room to find Carlisle waiting; he put his arm through mine, and like that we went down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi, the next chapter is here, and it's the wedding. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

_Chapter __eighteen: The wedding (Present day EPOV)_

Alice took my Bella away for pre-wedding stuff, and all of a sudden the boys came into the room and grabbed me.  
"We're going hunting!" Emmett yelled into my ear.  
I didn't want to go, but I couldn't stand up to all five of them.  
The hunting trip took four days. I mean, come on, I wanted to get back to my Bella as soon as possible. They wouldn't let me, told me the girls were too busy.  
When I finally was allowed to go back, it was the night of the 13th of April, near sunrise. As I opened the door to our new house, Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me to his and Esme's room.  
I couldn't hold myself together anymore, so I started to scream at him.  
"What the hell is going on, Carlisle? Why can't I see Bella? What's with the four day hunting party?"  
"Calm down, son. Didn't the boys tell you? The hunting trip was your bachelor party, and your wedding is tomorrow morning. So now you can't see Bella until she comes to you at the altar."  
I was speechless, how could I be getting married tomorrow? I only asked Bella to be my wife four days ago. How did Alice get everything ready so soon?  
"Son, you'd better take a shower and get dressed, you only have about five hours to get ready." Carlisle voice barely got through to me. He pushed me into the bathroom and into the already running shower. It wasn't until I felt the water on my skin that it really sank in what Carlisle had said. I had five hours left. I would see my Bella in five hours. I would be marrying my Bella in five hours.  
I got out of the shower and saw a garment bag, so I opened it. Inside was a dark blue tuxedo with a white shirt. The tie was also dark blue but with silver stitching.  
I got dressed and went back to the room where Carlisle was waiting for me, also fully dressed in a dark blue suit and silver tie with blue stitching.  
The rest of the men were in the room, even Carlie, all with the same clothes on as Carlisle except Garrett, who was dressed in all black.  
"I will be performing the ceremony. I've done it before; I got my license when I was still human," he informed me.  
"You still need to choose your best man," Carlisle told me. "I will be giving Bella away, so I already have my part." After that he left the room.  
I looked over to Emmett and Jasper, my brothers.  
"I will be his best man, I'm his older brother, he has known me longer that you," Emmett said to Jasper.  
"Yeah, but you will surely pull a prank if you're the best man, so he will pick me. I'm more mature. I'm the best choice," Jasper replied.  
"Like hell he will, I already got their rings, so I will be it."  
They started bickering like little girls over who would be the best choice.  
Off to the side stood Carlie, my little boy, looking at his uncles acting stupid. He was more grown up than my two brothers right now, looking very cute in his little suit.  
"Carlie, my son, would you like to be my best man?"  
Emmett and Jasper fell silent.  
"I sure would, Daddy."  
All but Emmett and Jasper started snickering.  
_"Nice save,"_ Eleazar thought to me.  
John wasn't as subtle. "Good one, Edward, now those two will have to stop fighting about it."

"Emmett, give the rings to Carlie, and we can get this show on the road," Jasper said.  
We walked down the stairs and into the living room where the blue and silver theme continued. Laurent walked over to my piano and started to play some tunes. Carlie and I were standing in front of the altar that was set in front of the large back window. The dark window mirrored everything inside.  
I heard the music change to Mendelssohn's wedding march. First, I saw Carmen and the Denali sisters walk down the stairs. After them, Esme and my sisters followed, all looking very pretty in their silver and blue dresses, still nothing could have prepared me for the radiant beauty that was my Bella. The world around me disappeared, and I only saw her. As she strode down the stairs her eyes found mine, and she smiled.  
She kept walking, and once she was in front of me I saw her holding on to Carlisle's arm. Her gaze left mine for just a moment when she looked at our son. Her smile got even bigger as she saw him standing next to me, the position of my best man.  
The music changed again, into a soft song, only there to be background music.  
My Bella kissed Carlisle on his cheek, and he put her hand into mine.  
Garrett started the short ceremony; we had not written our own vows, we only repeated the words he used, always looking each other in the eyes.  
At the words "You may now kiss your bride," I lifted my Bella up in my arms and kissed her fiercely in front of the whole family.  
"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered in between kisses.  
"As I you, Mr. Cullen. For the rest of our forever."  
A few members of my family cleared their throats, as I was still kissing my wife. We stopped and turned around to be congratulated by everyone.

The party was being held outside, in a snow white tent, decorated with thousands of wild flowers and little lights all over the roof.  
The first dance Bella and I shared as husband and wife was 'Neutron Star Collusion' by Muse.  
Bella danced with all of my male siblings and I with all of the females, but we found each other again soon enough.  
I was holding my Bella close and twirling around on the dance floor when Alice came up to us. "We're going to put Carlie to bed soon. Would you like to say goodnight? You won't be seeing him for the next couple of weeks."  
"What? Why won't we, Alice?" Bella had a frightened expression on her face.  
"Because in exactly one hour, you're going on your honeymoon, silly. I already packed everything both of you will need."  
"Where are we going?" Bella asked to no one in particular.  
The pixie was once again bouncing up and down as she told Bella. "It's a surprise, not even Edward knows."  
"How will we get there then, Alice?" I asked her.  
"I left instructions, all you need to do is follow them." She was almost beaming now.  
I couldn't get anything from her mind, as she was reciting the Dutch national anthem over and over again in her head, _"Oh dierbaar België, oh heilig land der vaderen, onze ziel en ons hart zijn u gewijd…" _ I tuned her out. I tried the rest of my family, but they all were doing similar things as Alice.

We put Carlie to bed together and said our goodbyes to the family. As we left the house, I could see my precious Volvo standing there, all covered in shaving cream. It looked like an enormous ice-cream, with large plastic cherries and multi colored sprinkles to top it off.  
I hissed as I turned around to meet the eyes of all of my family members. John and Emmett were missing from the group. I could see all of them trying to hide their smiles; I heard a little giggle come from my right side. I looked over to my bride. She was holding her hands over her mouth, muffling her laughter. As she saw the look on my face, she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a loud laughter. Now none of them could hold it in anymore.  
I started to snicker myself; it was a very funny sight, if it only had not been _my _car.  
John and Emmett joined the crowd in front of the house, laughing the loudest.  
"I will get you for that; you will clean it, and I will take your car to the airport, Emmett. Be very sure there will be consequences if there is even the smallest scratch on it."  
Emmett was still booming with laughter when I said that. "Okay, bro, you may take the jeep, and we'll clean your little car."  
"No, Emmett, not the jeep, your other car." His laughter stopped immediately.  
"NO YOU WILL NOT! Edward you can't take my Rolls-Royce Phantom, it's a custom made car for me, and only me! My Rosie did the paint job herself."  
I knew I could get him back with that car; he loved it even more than I loved my Volvo. He would not let anybody drive it, not even Rosalie.  
"Stop it, guys. Edward and Bella really need to get going now, or they will miss the plane." Alice interrupted our fight. "Emmett, you get the Phantom out of the garage." He started to protest, but Alice just kept talking. "Put their bags in the trunk, and you will drive them to Seattle airport. Go, go, go!"  
"Why Seattle, Alice?" Bella asked rapidly.  
"It's the fastest way to get where you are going, there is no direct flight from here. Now you will stop asking questions, and do what I tell you to." Alice screamed.  
We did as we were told, got into the car, and started our journey.


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter nineteen: Honeymoon travel. (Present day BPOV)_

Okay, I must admit the stunt Emmett and John pulled with Edward's car was hilarious. The Volvo looked like a very large Sunday. And it got us a ride in Emmett's other car. I don't know cars but I did like this one, luxurious and very comfortable. I found the ride to the airport extra enjoyable because my new husband did not have to drive; we sat together in the back holding hands and kissing the whole ride. 

We arrived at the airport way too soon for my liking, I had to let go of Edward. As we walked to the first class check in counter, Emmett yelled, "And you two better behave now." Edward turned around to glare at him. He just stood there smiling. I smiled back at him and answered. "We won't do anything you wouldn't do." Edward gave all the papers to the woman standing behind the desk and we were led to a waiting area. 

As soon as we had taken our seats on the plane, Edward handed me the next envelope with instructions Alice had given him. It was a large off-white envelope with the number two and my name on it. "I guess you have to open this one," he said to me. "This plane is going to Los Angeles, California, so we have a three hour flight ahead of us. I don't think she planned for us to stay in L.A. I want to know where we will go next."  
"Wouldn't it be more fun not knowing yet?" I asked. "We have all the time in the world to get where we are going. I know you don't like to be in the dark about anything. I also know I normally don't like surprises. I am however, enjoying this one." He reluctantly agreed with me.  
We talked for a little while as the plane took off. When the seatbelt light was switched off, I crawled into his lap and started kissing him, first his nose, then both his cheeks and finally his lips. I heard a purr forming in his chest and smiled. My hands tangled in his hair, and his hand lazily stroked my back as we kept kissing. My tongue gently swept over his bottom lip. I felt his mouth open, and his tongue found mine.  
A steward tapped Edward's shoulder, and he broke our kiss. Once I was back in my seat, the man spoke. He was talking to Edward, but he looked at me.  
"Excuse me, sir, would you care for something to drink?"  
"No, that won't be necessary; could you get us some blankets, please?  
"Certainly, sir."  
As soon as the flight attendant returned with the blankets, he gave one to Edward and draped the other one carefully over me. I heard Edward's deep intake of breath and a little hiss that followed. The steward left, and Edward hissed again.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked him.  
"That is not a standard procedure; he was supposed to give you your blanket, not fondle you."  
I laughed a little. "Jealous much?"  
"I am not jealous, love, it's just that I am the only one allowed to do things like that for you."  
"It's very cute, when you get all jealous and protective."  
"I already told you, Bella, I am NOT jealous. Ah hell, yes I am, al lot. You are mine." I kissed his lips lightly. "Yes I am, as you are mine." I smiled at him. "What's up with the blankets? We don't sleep, and we will certainly not get cold."  
"Pretending to be asleep on a flight is the easiest way to go unnoticed by the staff. If you talk very quietly, only I will be able to hear."  
I closed my eyes as if I was sleeping, only I was not particularly happy about it, such a long flight and no possibility of holding my love in my arms.  
There was an armrest between Edward and me; I wanted to be as close as possible to him, so I lifted it up. Happy that that barrier between us was gone, I slid closer. With the blankets covering us, it was easy to let my hands roam his upper body. His head turned, his mouth only inches away from my ear. "I love you, my Bella." He kissed my neck, then I put my head on his shoulder, and he let his head rest on mine. I whispered, "as I you."

For the remainder of the time, we whispered to one other and kept stealing kisses as we pretended to be asleep. All off a sudden, Edward lifted his head off mine; I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"Hello, this is your captain speaking; we will be landing in Los Angeles in ten minutes." The flight attendant told us we needed to put our seatbelts back on.  
"So love, could we open the envelope now?" Edward asked.  
I opened it and had a peek inside at another set of plane tickets. "You were right, we will not be staying in L.A.." I took out the tickets and looked at them, "Fiji? What can _we_ do there?"  
I saw a grin spread on Edward's face. "I think I know where we are going," his grin got even bigger as he said that.  
"Would you mind telling me, hubby of mine?"  
"I would mind, yes."  
"So you're going to keep me in the dark then?"  
"Yes, love, I will."  
I looked into his eyes and put on my best puppy dog look.  
"I thought you liked this surprise, so I will keep it a surprise."  
"That is so not fair; why can't I know where we are going?" I kept asking him to tell me, but he just smiled at me.

The plane landed, and we got out, got our luggage, checked in and were put in a waiting room once again. Luckily we only had to wait for half an hour until we could board the plane to Viti Levu, in Fiji.  
I was still very curious about our destination, but Edward was still not telling me. Once on the plane, we did the same sleep act thing we did on the other flight. This was a six hour flight, so we couldn't do that the whole time. After about four hours, Edward _woke_ me, and we got a meal and water to drink from the stewardess.  
"What are we supposed to do with this?" I asked.  
"We could do what Emmett always does, eat it and then be really sick. We could do what the rest of us usually do,, just put it in the sick bag and hide it in our carry-on luggage."  
"I like the second option the best. I have not tried any human food since the change, and I am not planning on ever doing so. What about the water?"  
"We can drink the water; it has no taste and will not make us feel ill."  
Once done hiding our food and drinking the water, I crawled onto Edward's lap and kissed his lips tenderly. Then I gently applied suction to his bottom lip, and he moaned. Our kisses deepened, and I groaned in response. As we kissed, everything around me disappeared. It was only Edward and I, no other passengers, no crew, no plane, nothing but the two of us.  
A sudden tap on my shoulder got me back to reality. I looked up, into the eyes of the stewardess; she was not looking at me, she was smiling at Edward. I knew that look; I've seen it in the eyes of every woman who showed any interest in him, ever since I got to know him. "Excuse me miss, it is not allowed to sit in another person's lap during the fight."  
A low growl escaped me, "If it's not a pixie, it's a flight attendant," I hissed too silent for her to hear. I got up and sat down again in my seat. "It's Mrs.," I told her, and I saw her smile falter at my words. "I'm sorry, I was not aware of that rule; we are on our honeymoon, so you must understand." She quickly turned around, but not quick enough; we still saw the look on her face. Edward was snickering beside me.  
"What's so funny?" I wanted to know.  
"You, love, you were spot on. Her thoughts gave me the creeps."  
"Glad I amuse you."  
"It's not that, love. I like it very much when you get all jealous."  
"I do not get jealous!" I giggled "Oh, apparently I get jealous as well." I put my arms around him, and he leaned closer to me. We started kissing once more and were yet again interrupted by the same flight attendant. Now she tapped Edward on his shoulder and left her hand there. I was fuming; How dare she touch my man?  
"Excuse me, would you like anything else before I clear your trays?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. Her eyes never left Edward's face, nor did her hand leave his shoulder.  
"We will not be needing anything else from you." I snarled impatiently. Her gaze left Edwards and found mine. "Now get your hands off of my husband, take the trays, and leave us, or I will have to talk to your supervisor about sexual harassment." I saw a look of terror spread over her face. She hurriedly took the tray and left while mumbling apologies.

Luckily the rest of the flight we were left alone. I was still trying to get Edward to tell me our destination, but he didn't give in.  
After a few hours of cuddling and talking, we heard the captain announce we would be arriving in Viti Levu, Fiji.  
Edward gave me the next envelope, another one with my name on it, only this time a large number three on it. I opened it; there was only a small piece of paper inside. I looked at it, **"Go to the port in Momi Bay. Open next clue when you're there. Love, Alice" **I showed it to Edward, and he nodded, "I was right, our travel will continue by boat."  
He knew where we were going, but he was still not telling me.

The plane landed, we checked out, and we went to get our luggage.  
Did I mention that Alice had packed three large suitcases for me, two for Edward and each a little carry-on. How much clothing could we need? If I must admit, I hoped we would not be using much of it. If we were going to be locked up in a hotel room for our honeymoon, just Edward and me, I would be happy.  
We walked outside the airport. It was about 1 p.m., and dark outside, which was good for us.  
Edward stopped a taxi, put all of the bags in the trunk, and slid in, pulling me beside him on the backseat. Edward gave the driver directions in a language I didn't understand, and he started driving.  
The city passed us by at a fast rate. I had never traveled much, so I was looking at everything. This isle was marvelous, with its mountainous landscape and tropical forests. We had been driving west and stopped at a little harbor. Edward took out another one of Alice's envelopes. This one was quite thick. Edward opened it and shook the contents out in his lap. A bundle of papers and a set of keys fell out. I looked at him questioningly. "It's the papers, keys, and insurance to our boat."  
"What do you mean, our boat?"  
"Alice bought us one, and it's waiting for us here."  
Edward paid the taxi driver and got our stuff out of the trunk one piece at a time, to at least act human. Once the taxi was gone and nobody else was around, Edward took all of the big suitcases and went in the direction of a glossy, black speed boat. He hopped in and put down the luggage on the bow of the vessel; it had dark brown wooden flooring. He held his hand out to help me aboard. I looked at the boat before I took his hand. It was smaller than most of the boats lying around it, but it still was the largest speed boat I had ever seen, long, sleek and, well, sexy, with white leather seats for the passenger, that would be me, to sit in.  
"Would you please tell me where we are going now, snuggelbunny?" I asked, trying my best at a puppy dog look that would pull him over the edge.  
"To tell you the truth, love, I'm not quite sure as to where we are going, it's just that I have a hunch about what we got for a wedding gift from our families. You'll see in a little while." The same grin from when he read the previous note was plastered on his face once more. He was still holding my hand and pulled me closer to him. His arms slipped around my waist, and I was lifted off my feet; now he was able to kiss me without bending his head down. He passionately kissed my lips. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, it could have been minutes or hours.  
"I love you, my Bella." he sighed against my lips and gently put me down. "And I love you, handsome," I responded.

He walked over to the steering wheel, put the keys in the ignition, and started the engine.  
Among the papers from the envelope there was a map of where we needed to go. I didn't know anything about boats but it looked like Edward did. He looked like a man who knew what he was doing. It should not have surprised me; he knew how to do many things. He navigated the craft out of the docks and into open water. We left the isle Fiji behind us, and I could not see anything ahead of us, not even with my vampire sight. The only thing spreading out for miles was water.  
Edward was concentrating very hard as he steered the boat. I sat there staring at him, at the perfect being that was my husband: his messy bronze hair, the perfect, angular contours of his face, his topaz eyes, and his full lips. Next, my eyes wandered, ever so slowly, over his body: his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, his flat stomach, and his long legs.  
I looked back up, and his gaze met mine; he'd seen me ogle him all this time. If I was still human, I would have blushed.  
He winked at me. "Do you like what you see, love?"  
I've always been a shy girl, only now that we where alone here, in the dark, my confidence grew. "I like everything I see," I answered truthfully. "You are my very handsome husband, so I am allowed to look, aren't I?"  
"You are allowed more than just look, love." I slowly got out of the seat and strolled closer to him. As soon as I was near him, he took my hand in his and pulled me into an embrace, my back against his front, his hands holding both of mine. "You distract me, love. Alice would not be happy if we sank this ship on its first run." He placed my hands he was still holding onto the wheel. "Keep it steady." He released my hands so that now I was steering the boat. His hands found their way around my waist as he told me just what I needed to do. I also felt a kiss on the top of my head. 

I was still very curious as to where we were going.


	21. Chapter 20

**Finally, the honeymoon chapter is here.**

**I'm sorry to inform you that from now on it will take me more time to update.**

**I have been experiencing a writer's block, so I only have three more chapters ready.**

**Also I noted that you guys don't review anymore. I only get two reviews a chapter.**

_Chapter __twenty: Honeymoon (present day EPOV)_

Holding my Bella in my arms as we floated over the South Pacific Ocean was pure bliss. She was still feeling a little anxious about driving a speedboat. I kept reading the directions, and it would not be long until we arrived at a little island called Viwa. It was an uninhabited island, about two miles long and one mile wide.  
"We are headed over there, my Bella, that island you can start seeing now, a little to your left."  
As we approached, I took over and slowed the boat down.  
"I can see a building now," my Bella exclaimed. "And a sign next to it, we need to get a little closer to be able to read it."  
As soon as we got in close proximity, I jumped into the water and towed the boat ashore. I helped Bella out of it, walked over to the sign, and read it.

"**Welkom to Viwa, Bella and Edward. The idea came from Esme. We all pitched in. We all hope you like your gift. Love****, Alice." **

I knew it! They got us our own island, just like Esme had hers. I looked over to my love, and she looked confused. "You don't like their gift?" I asked her. "It's not that I don't like it, I still don't know what it is." I could understand that. She didn't know about Island Esme, and although she knew we were rich, she could never have grasped just how much money we really had.  
"It's the island, love. All of this is ours, the house, the land everything. Even the water surrounding it, for about two miles around, is private property."  
Bella gasped and put her hands over her mouth, breathing heavily. "An island? They got us an island? Why? How?"  
"Easy, love. Carlisle got Esme her own island a few decades ago. It's not a big deal."  
"Not a big deal? Not a big deal, are you going insane? They got us a freaking island, Edward."  
"Please calm down, Bella. It's a very nice gift, and we can come here whenever we want to be alone. Just you and me, love." That got her attention. "Whenever we want? Only you and me? That does sound nice." I was happy that she saw the up side to owning an island. "Let's get our bags and check out the house."

We got our suitcases and put them in the master bedroom. Once I put them down, I saw Bella looking at me. "Would you like to check out the rest?" I asked her.  
"I would like that very much," she announced. I turned to the door to start a tour of the house. Before I could even blink, Bella was in front of me, a dark look of lust in her eyes, her lips only an inch away from mine. "I will check every inch of you, Mr. Cullen."  
I was gob smacked; where did my shy Bella go? The Bella that stood in front of me was a lot of things but most definitely not shy. With a determination I was not used to, she started unbuttoning my shirt. Her lips kissed my bare chest she exposed in doing so.  
"Slow down, love, we have eons of time." I wanted to take things slow. We had made love once before, a long time ago. She had still been human then. That time, I lost control over my hormones, and it had gone too fast.  
"I will do no such thing," she said, kissing my abdomen. The lower she kissed on her downward path, the more I felt like giving into my own lustful feelings.  
She got up from the crouch she had sunken into and started pulling my tie off my neck and my shirt down my arms. Her hands traveled a path down my exposed back until they reached the waistband of my pants.  
I had not moved once since she started her exploration of my upper body. I was still debating with myself if this was the right way, that was until she started nibbling on my ear. I was so aroused by her actions; I let go of every doubt and gave in to this marvelous feeling.  
My hands found their way around her hips, to the back where the bow was. I gently started undoing it and opened the pearl buttons of the dress. My fingers stroked her back and she arched closer into me. As soon as all of the buttons were open, I took a step back so the top part of the dress could slide off her. I groaned at the sight of the too-sexy-for-words, dark blue lacy undergarment contrasting with her pale skin.  
At the same time, her hands , found their way into my hair, and she pulled my head closer to hers and kissed me passionately. In response, I lifted her off her feet and put both my hands on her bottom for support. A little moan escaped from her lips as she was tantalizing me by slowly moving her hips against mine.  
"I want you to make love to me, Edward," she breathed. She pushed herself out of my embrace and pulled her dress all the way down, revealing more of the lace. I gasped as she bent down to remove her delicate shoes. As soon as she was done, I swooped her off her feet into my arms. I walked over to the bed and lay her down on the silk covers. Before I got in beside her, I pulled off my pants, kicked off my shoes, and destroyed my socks trying to get those of.  
I got down on my knees and kissed my way up her left leg, then started again on her right and placed a feather light kiss on her center. She moaned in response. Her hands got a hold of my hair, and she pulled me up so our lips could meet.  
I rolled over to her left side so that I was able to explore more of her body. I rested my head in my right hand while my left traced the lines of the corset, until my fingers found the ribbon that held the two front pieces together. I untied the knot and pulled it through the loops. The corset fell open, and I could drink in the beauty of her exposed breasts. Meanwhile her hands had found their way to the hem of my boxers. One of her sharp fingernails traced a path down the side of them, ripping the material easily. It slid down and exposed half of my manhood. They were of no use to me anymore, so in one fluid motion I ripped the remainders off. In the same instant, I ripped Bella's thong to shreds; there was something very erotic about the sound of ripping clothes.

We had been kissing through the whole ripping of undergarments, but suddenly Bella's lips left mine; she pushed me on my back and stared at my very erect self. Her hand stroked me gently at first, and I purred at her touch. After a while, her movements got more forceful. The moment I felt her lips on my swollen member, I yelled out her name.  
I was sure it would kill me if we had to stop now. This was heaven, the pleasure I felt being this close to the woman I loved so deeply.  
Soon I couldn't take anymore, and I pulled her up and flipped her over so that she was lying on her back. I positioned myself on top of her to return the favor she had just given me. One of my fingers gently caressed her nub. She was silky soft and hot, ready for me. As I slipped one finger inside her, she whispered my name, my thumb still rubbing her nub. She was moaning and wiggling under my touch. I felt her inner muscles convulse and replaced my thumb with my tongue. The closer she came to her release , the louder her breathing became.  
Her climax aroused me so that I could not wait any longer to be inside of her. I moved my body so it was hovering over her, positioning the tip of myself at her entrance. I claimed her as my wife, slowly slide inside her. As our bodies became one, so did our minds. 

I was so overwhelmed by the physical sensation that at first I didn't comprehend, the thoughts running through my brain that were not mine alone.  
_"Oh my God, he feels so good inside me."  
_"Bella?" I asked in worry.

"_I love him so much__. Oh good heavens, that feels… oh. More, oh, yes more." _  
I complied and gave her more, reacting to every single demand.  
_"Yes, Edward, yes. I'm going to… oh please."  
_Outward she was only moaning softly in pleasure. her mind however was a whole different side of her. I never took her for a screamer, not even in her mind, but she was. I liked it, more than I would ever admit to.

We made love for hours, never getting tired of another. The night of our third day, we both got thirsty and agreed we needed to hunt.  
We got dressed and walked out of the room. First we explored the house a little. It wasn't big, but everything we needed was there. Even things we didn't need were there, like the small kitchen. I did find another note from Alice there.  
**"For all your hunting needs, we released some wildlife onto the island. Enjoy. Love, Alice."  
**I showed the note to Bella. "Let's go, I'm curious which animals she's talking about."  
We found mountain lions and bears, most definitely not native to this region; we also found some smaller mammals. They were there only to feed our food. After our hunting trip, we went swimming in the sea and explored the island a little more.

The sun came up as we were walking back to the cottage, and we stared at each other. Bella had seen me in the daylight before, only never as a vampire. As for me, I had never seen her in the sun.  
It was a marvelous sight to behold, my Bella sparkling, looking at me with a bright smile and lustful eyes. We once again made love, right there in the sand.  
I still had to tell Bella that I could read her mind when our bodies were joined. I was afraid what her reaction would be. Would she hold back when we made love? I did need to tell her, and the longer I waited the harder it would get.


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter twenty-one: Trouble coming. (BPOV)_

Our honeymoon had been the most wonderful experience in my life. Edward and I were together all day, every day. We had been there for more than a week, and we had made love in every place imaginable. In the house you could see a path of destruction; the able in the kitchen was broken in half, the marble countertop was damaged, and some of the cabinets were hanging crooked. The wall in the living room had several big dents in it. The bathroom didn't survive either; the glass shower door was broken and some tiles cracked.

I'm not even going to talk about the bedroom.'

The only thing that survived was the bed, surprisingly  
Even outside the house you could see some signs of abuse like broken palm trees and a very large hole in the sand just outside the back door.  
Even our wardrobe was depleted, torn and shredded garments laying across the floor. Now I know why Alice packed us so much stuff to begin with.

In-between breaking everything, we did make time to call Carlie every day. I missed my son very much, and I knew Edward felt the same. At that point we decided to stay for one more week.

After one of our breathtaking activities, we lay in the bed, and Edward started talking to me. Most of the times we ended up in bed, cuddling, talking, kissing, so I was not really surprised.  
"Love, there is something I want you to know."  
Here it comes; he's going to spill. "Yes, honey, what's the matter?"  
"Well, I don't really know how to start. I hope you don't get mad I did not tell you earlier."  
"Do I get mad at you that easily?"  
"No, love, you don't, but I still worry about this."  
"Get it off your chest, my stud muffin." I was still searching for the perfect nickname for Edward; none of them seemed to work well.  
"I can kind of read your mind when our bodies are joined together."  
I lay there next to him, not answering, the expression on his face getting more worrisome as time passed.  
If I didn't stop teasing him soon, he would really start feeling guilty, so I started giggling and soon after I was laughing loudly.  
"What's wrong, love? Why are you laughing like that? Aren't you mad?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Sugar. I know you can read me, I have known since the first time," I said in between giggles.  
"You knew? And still, your thoughts, oh my god, Bella, do you have any idea of what you do to me?"  
"I surely hope so."  
Another of our lust filled adventures began.

Not long after we lost ourselves in one another, my phone buzzed. I put it on vibrate because we did not want to be interrupted and only left it on so we could be contacted in case of emergency. I ignored it at first, and the second and third time. As it started buzzing for the fourth time, it really sank in that something must be wrong; the family wouldn't interrupt us for nothing.  
I turned myself away from Edward and picked it up, listening to a very agitated Alice.  
"It's not the annoying pixie interrupting us again, is it?" Edward asked into my shoulder, the one he was nibbling on.  
"Yes, Hubby, it's Alice; she sounds troubled, let me listen."  
"Hey, Bella, Edward, I hate to bother you, but there's a little situation that I think you should be informed about."  
"Cut the crap, Alice, what's wrong?" Edward bellowed.  
"Well, it's Carlie…"  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SON?" Edward and I roared at the same time.  
"Well, umm, we think he got taken."  
"Taken! How! When! By who!" I could no longer control my anger and anxiety.  
Edward and I were already in the boat before she had time to answer the question.  
"Well, he was playing baseball in the woods with John and Emmett two days ago. We have been trying to call you ever since it happened, but you never picked up your phones. He ran away to get the ball that flew past him into the forest and never came back."  
"Who would take him away? Who knows about him, except for the Volturi?" I asked.  
"Well, we think it could have been Victoria."  
"We're on our way home now, charter a private jet that will get us to Alaska as soon as possible," Edward demanded.

In less than ten hours, we got back home. Inside the house it looked like a beehive, everybody was running around doing various things. Carlisle and Eleazar were talking quietly, looking through newspapers; Jasper and Laurent were working on several laptops. As for the mothers, they stood hugging one other and sobbing. Irina, Tanya, and Kate ran up and down the stairs piling up backpacks, tents and other outdoor equipment next to the garage door. John and Emmett were not in the house. Alice got up from the sofa where she had been watching the news, came over to us; and hugged me and then Edward.  
"I'm so sorry, we should have watched him more closely," she said.  
"We should never have left him," I responded.  
"Do not blame yourself, love. If fourteen vampires wasn't enough to stop her from taking him, two more would not have made a difference. So what's the plan?" Edward asked.  
"I can't see Carlie, so I'm trying to look for Victoria's future instead. I have not seen anything useful yet, but I'll keep looking. Carlisle and Eleazar are checking if she gets mentioned in the newspapers. Jasper and Laurent are trying to find out if she owns a house or something where she could be. John and Emmett are out in the woods still looking for them."  
"What's with the camping stuff?" I asked.  
"The girls needed something to do, so they decided we needed to be prepared to leave for a long journey."  
"Found her!" Jasper yelled, "She owns a little apartment in Russia. It's just outside Moscow; maybe she took him there."  
"Who speaks Russian?" I wondered. Four vampire spoke up, in Russian.  
"Okay, so that won't be a problem. What's next then, we go get Carlie back from her as soon as possible. The jet is still in the airport waiting for us to leave, I asked the pilot to wait," I said.  
"Calm down Bella, we can't just all take off, what if they are not there? Maybe she's still in the country." Carlisle had a point; I on the other hand didn't see it that way. I wanted my son back, and I wanted him back now.  
"Yeah, Em and John are still out there; someone needs to wait until they get back," Rosalie noted.  
"Wouldn't it be better to divide up in groups of four to go look for them?" Carmen asked.

That's what we did. Kate, Garrett, Edward and I would go to Russia.  
Rosalie and Tanya would wait for their mates to return, then help them in their search of the woods nearby.  
Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen would go to town to ask people if they had seen them.  
That left Laurent and Irina, Jasper and Alice; they would stay home and look for other places where she could have gone. Alice promised she would keep looking for Victoria's future.  
The plan was easy: whoever found Carlie and Victoria, called the rest of the family and would try to get him back from her.

Edward held me tight to him and whispered reassuring words into my ear, "We will find him, she will not have hurt him in any way, love. Everything will work out."  
My son had been taken from me twice; how much more could happen to us?


	23. Chapter 22

**A**** new chapter, after this one, I only have one left. **

**I'm writing the rest now, but it doesn't come as easy as the rest of it did.**

**So please be patient with me. I'll do the best I can as fast as I can.**

_Chapter __twenty-two: Unexpected. (present day BPOV)_

We had only been off the jet for three hours, and then we were back on it. We were on our way to Moscow, to find Victoria, who took my son.  
After a six hour flight, we hopped off the plane, walked into the airport, and went out into the city.  
Edward stopped a taxi and gave directions to the driver in what I presumed was perfect Russian.  
We arrived at the apartment building were Victoria supposedly lived, paid the driver, and got out. We hid ourselves in the alley across the road. As soon as darkness set in, we saw Victoria's unmistakable blazing red hair.. She left the building and walked away from us.  
"Kate, you check out her place, hold your cell close, and we will alert you if she returns," Edward instructed her.  
Kate took off, but before we could see her get into the elevator, Victoria emerged at the end of the street, holding a grocery bag.

There was some time left, and if Kate hurried maybe she would have some good news.  
We rang Kate and told her that Victoria was almost back at the apartment.  
We saw Victoria get into the first elevator, and a few seconds after that Kate got out the other one. Soon she was by our side again.  
"What did you see? Was Carlie there? Is he well? Did she hurt him?" I bombarded her with questions.  
"Calm down Bella," Garrett said. "Give her time to speak."  
"Yes, Carlie was in the apartment. I didn't see anything, because you called me to get out before I opened the door. I could smell him and hear his heartbeat. It sounded like he was sleeping."  
We called the rest of the family to inform them that Carlie was indeed in Moscow so they could stop looking.  
"Let's go!" I screamed. "I want my son back now."  
I rushed into the building with the rest of them chasing me.  
"Bella, hold on! You don't have a plan; what are you going to do?" Edward asked me.  
I didn't listen. I ran straight to her door and kicked it in.  
"GIVE HIM BACK, YOU BITCH!" I raged as soon as I was inside the room. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?"  
I heard her snickering in the other room. "It took you long enough to get here, now let's get this show on the road. You got my mate killed, and I have every right to retribution. First I wanted to kill you so Eddy boy over there could feel the same kind of pain I felt when he killed my James for you." She walked out of a room and into the living room where we were. "Now I have an even better plan; I will kill your sweet little son, than you both can feel how it hurts when someone you love dies. I hoped the Volturi would do it for me; but no, he isn't an immortal child, so there is no reason to kill him, they said to me."  
"Hold on, there's four of us and only one of you. How could you ever stop us?" I interrupted her.  
She paid no mind to me as she continued, "Now today, justice will finally prevail, you will see your son die by my hand, as I watched my James die by yours."  
She was once again interrupted, only this time not by me, but by Garrett. "What justice? You never have found your true mate; you have never felt the pure love from another being."  
"What are you talking about? You don't even know me," she asked him.  
"You are right about that; I don't know you. I can sense the bond between mates, even if they are not together, and you never had a mate; you never shared that bond with anyone."

"You are wrong, James _was_ my mate and I was his," Victoria said with a lack of confidence in her voice.  
"I'm sorry to inform you that in all my years, I have never been wrong about anybody's mate. If you would go through with your plan, not only would you kill an innocent young boy, you would have not had a reason to do it," Garrett explained.  
The rest of us stood there looking at Victoria and Garrett. I could see doubt in her eyes.  
"He never loved you, Victoria. I saw it in his mind at the baseball game. He was only using you as his personal toy," Edward let her know.  
"You're just saying that so I won't do anything to the boy." Victoria didn't believe us; we would have to stop her from harming my son in some way.  
I took a hold of Edwards arm and whispered, "Couldn't Carlie show her, through your mind? Like he did with us before?"  
"We could try," he whispered back.  
"Victoria, if we could show you we are telling the truth, would you let my son go?" he asked her.  
"How can you do that? Don't try playing games with me," she answered.  
"We would not put our son at risk like that; we do need him to let you see into my mind. All my memories will be yours to explore."  
"I will agree, but only on my terms. Not one of you will try to get to the boy; you will stay completely still, and only Edward will come near me."  
"We all will do as you ask," I answered for all of us.  
She left the room and came back with Carlie in a matter of seconds. As soon as he saw us, he started struggling to get free. She held him tightly behind her back with both arms.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled.  
"It's alright, son," Edward reassured him. "She will let you go. First you have to do the mind melt thing, between her and me."  
Edward walked closer to where Victoria held my little boy. Very slowly, as soon as he was within reach, Carlie put his little hand on Edward's face.  
"He will have to do the same to you, Victoria," he said.  
Very slowly, he put his little hand on her cheek. At that instant, her eyes grew large with shock at all of Edwards memories flowing into her mind.  
They stood there for some time before Carlie let his hand slide down her face. She let go of him, and Edward took him in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
Victoria let out a cry, sank to her knees on the floor, and started sobbing.  
"He didn't love me. He only used me. You were telling me the truth; he was not my mate."  
"Calm down, Victoria," Garrett said. "It only means that there still is someone out there for you."  
She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Do you mean to say that I have a mate, that someone belongs to me? Someone who will love me?"  
"There is a mate for you. I know this because I can see all of the bonds. They're like lines that start in one vampire and travel over to the other. The farther away, the thinner that line gets; yours is very thin but still visible," Garrett explained to her.  
"Would you please help me find him?"

We all looked at her, the big bad vampire who kidnapped my son, sobbing on the floor, asking for our help. I doubted if I was willing to help her, and Judging by the silence of the others, so were they.  
Edward had walked over to me, and I took Carlie. He stood behind us and put his arms around us both.  
"Should we?" he whispered to me.  
"I don't know, Snookums, she did want to kill our son. She helped James try to kill me," I whispered back.  
Then it was Carlie who spoke. "We should help her, she did no harm me and was really nice. Everybody deserves a second chance, just like you, Daddy."  
Okay, where did that come from? My little man, he was so forgiving. But he was right, everybody deserved a second chance.  
Edward agreed with him, too. He should know what it was like, needing to be forgiven for the stupid mistakes you made in life.

We talked it over with Garrett and Kate. After a long discussion, they too were in agreement with Carlie's point of view.  
So it was decided we would help Victoria to find her mate, to find happiness.

**Reviews make me smile.**


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter twenty-three: Old enemies, new friends. (__EPOV)_

Yes, we would help Victoria, well Garrett would. He would have to look for the one vampire that would be her mate.  
We went back home after we agreed to help Victoria. She was very glad we forgave her, and even more so because we would help.  
It was my Bella who told her. "Yes, Victoria, we will help you."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," was her first reply. "How are we going to do this?" she wanted to know after that.  
"Well, we would like to go home, tell our family what happened, and start the search there," Garrett told her.  
I cut in on the conversation. "There is one condition: you will not drink from a human as long as you stay with us. We would like to keep a low profile, and if humans start disappearing around us, that would not be good."  
_"Oh crap, stupid animal sucker, how will I feed then? I will not feed off animals, that's just disgusting," _she thought. Contradicting words left her mouth. "I will not disturb your home, nor the people around it."  
"Let's go home, then," Kate said.

On our way to the airport, we called the family to tell them we got Carlie back. We also informed them that we would help Victoria. I heard a discussion about it start but didn't wait to listen as we boarded the jet and ended the call.  
I knew they would not be happy that we brought her with us.  
I kept close tabs on her mind to see if she would harm anyone.  
_"What will happen now? Will they really help me find my true love? How long will it take? I don't want to give them a reason not to trust me. How will I feed?"  
_A lot of questions swirled through her mind. I too hoped it wouldn't take too long. The sooner she left, the better. I longed to be alone with Carlie and Bella.

When we were on the plane, one of her thoughts got my attention again. _"I could maybe, perhaps try one animal, if it took them very, very long. I would do almost anything to find love. It could be that it's not that bad. Damn, it could be that they set me up with a mate that is one of them. What would I do then?"  
_I snickered quietly. It would be a funny thing to witness, Victoria drinking from a bear.  
"What's funny, Hunky?" my Bella asked me.  
"Victoria's mind; she is willing to try our diet. She would do almost anything to find love," I whispered to her, too low for the rest to hear. She giggled as well.  
"Love, I want to talk to you about something when we get back home, after this whole thing is over." I so needed to talk to her about the love names she kept coming up with. I could live with some of them, but the others were just too stupid for words. I mean come on, snugglebunny, stud muffin, snookums; where did she get those names? The latest one I found completely embarrassing.

We arrived home after a long flight. Carlie had fallen asleep on Bella's lap. As soon as we entered the home, she put him to bed and came back down.  
Everybody was in the dining room, and Victoria and Laurent were screaming at one another, and the rest stood watching in silence. Irina held Laurent tightly while Victoria was being held back by Emmett.  
"You betrayed us and left James and me alone to stand up against all the Cullens; he's dead because of you!" Victoria yelled at him.  
"Yeah, and saved my own life. I was not going down because of him!" Laurent screamed back.  
"Asswipe!"  
"Bitch!"  
"Wuss!"  
"Tramp!"  
They kept slinging insults back and forth, until Esme put a stop to it. "Both of you will stop insulting each other in my home. You will act civil."  
"My apologies, Esme," Laurent said. "I will respect you and your family."  
Victoria only nodded; she did not look sorry at all.

"Now back to the task at hand," Garrett broke the silence. "We will find your mate, Victoria."  
"It will take a lot of concentration from my part, and you need to focus on your true mate; do not let thoughts of James cloud your mind."  
"I can't not think about him with that traitor in here. I was happy with him even if he was not my true mate," Victoria told Garrett.  
"Sorry, Laurent, but you will have to leave. It would be easier for me if most of you left. Kate, Bella and Edward, you can stay. Would the rest of you be so kind as to leave us?" Garrett asked.  
All of them started to leave the room, but before she closed the door behind her, Esme turned to Victoria and said, "We will help you, in any way we can. If Bella and Edward can forgive you your mistakes, so can I."  
Victoria got a confused expression on her face as she looked at Esme, thanking her sincerely.

"Okay, Victoria, sit down please. Clear your head of everything but your mate," Garrett asked her.  
She did, and so did Garrett, right in front of her. They sat on the carpet, legs crossed. He stared at her for a very long time.  
Carlie woke up, and I told him to play quietly until we knew more.  
After some hours, Garrett closed his eyes and got up. He took Victoria in his arms and started walking. He walked out of the dining room, out the front door, and into the forest.  
I took Carlie, who fell asleep, in my arms, and we followed them for hours. I had no idea what was going on.  
"What's happening?" I asked.  
"I don't really know, that's how he does it; he did the same thing with Irina and Tanya. He doesn't even know himself. He tried to explain it to us once; he said it was like he reeled in the line between the one he holds, and the one he looks for," my Bella explained to me.  
And so we walked, for hours, for days, following Garrett with Victoria in his arms.  
First we went east, into Canada, then west. When we were in populated areas, during the daytime, Kate held Garrett so he would not expose himself. We fed him and Victoria when they needed it. Victoria got animal blood, of course; we would never have killed a human. They really were in some kind of trance. Garrett's eyes remained closed the whole time, and I could not hear one thought coming from him. As for Victoria, she looked the same as him, her eyes closed at all times. As for her mind, the only thing that came through was a constant craving for love.

We walked for a long time, so Bella and I had a lot of time to talk. I still wanted to ask her about those ridiculous names she came up with.  
"Love, can I ask you something? You first have to promise you won't get mad at me for asking."  
"Why would I, Tiger?"  
Oh, joy, she found another one. this had to stop. "How do I put this? Why don't you call me Edward, like you used to? You have a new nickname every time you address me. Some of them are quite, ummm…, peculiar," I said carefully.  
"Oh," she said. "Well, you call me Love or my Bella, so I was trying to find a perfect name to call you. Only, nothing seems to fit you." She was quiet for a long time before she continued. "Do you mean to tell me, that you don't like it?"  
"Love, I do like it when you try to make me feel special, but when my name comes over those prefect lips of yours, I already feel very special." I know that at that point, if she would have still been human, her cheeks would be fiery red.  
"Edward," she whispered, with a seductive voice. A shiver went through my spine at that one word. "I promise you, love, as soon as this whole ordeal is over, we are going back to Viwa, and no one will dare disturb us."

Garrett stopped for the first time in New Mexico. He looked around with his closed eyes, like he was looking for something. After a few minutes he took off again.

We were heading east again.

The next time Garrett stopped, we were in Miami, Florida.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hi I'm so sorry for letting you wait for so long.**** I'm still my beta took a holyday and my son has been very ill, so real life got in my way. **

**There's 2 chapters after this one so this story is coming to an end.**

**I did start writing a new story so keep an eye out for that if you are interested.**

_Chapter twenty-four: __To find love in strange places. (Present day EPOV)_

The first night in Miami, Garrett and Victoria where still in their trance. Garrett stood still on the beach looking out over the ocean, with his eyes still closed. A few moments before the sun came up, we guided them into an empty house nearby.

It wasn't long after that that they both came to. First Victoria opened her eyes, and then so did Garrett.

"Where are we?" he asked, still a little confused.

"Miami, and it's just before sunrise," Kate answered.

He turned to look at her, and within seconds he was holding her in his arms instead of Victoria. "How long has it been, Katy?"

"About nine days," she said, as she hugged him tighter.

"What are we going to do now?" Victoria asked.

"We have to wait until the sun goes down; it's very sunny here," Garrett told her.

"But what about my mate?" she wanted to know. "How long until I can meet him?"

"We are close now. I can see our path very clearly now. I believe we will find him tonight."

She looked happy with that explanation and sat down on the floor.

We spent the day playing with Carlie and talking to Victoria. She and Garrett were curious why they were not hungry after nine days. She looked appalled at first when we told her that we fed them animal blood. After a while she said, "Apparently it does do the trick."

I must admit that Victoria, once I got to know her, wasn't as bad a person as I thought she was.

She told us her story. She was turned by an unknown vampire in the early 1900s, and she was 21 at the time. She met James shortly after, he had always told her that she was his mate and made her do everything he asked, threatening to leave her if she didn't.

She ended her story with the words, "I'm actually glad you guys let me see how it really is between mates. I never had something like that with James. I am sorry for all that I did to you. I was so alone, and at that time I really believed he was my mate."

We all told her our own stories, and I knew that we had made a new friend.

As soon as the sun was down, we resumed our search.

Surprisingly we found him within the hour…, well actually he found us.

We were, to say the least, shocked.

The man must have been seven feet tall, very skinny, and he had short, bright red hair. We knew he wasn't a human; we smelled no human scent and heard no heartbeat. The problem was, he wasn't a vampire either.

_EPOV_

The man we found was strange; he looked like a human, but he didn't smell human. He had the same build as me. His hair was blond and very long, he had green eyes. I was confused was he a human or not? I could not read his mind, and the minds of my family members were clouded.

_KatePOV_

We found him sooner than I thought we would. He was a strange individual, with his small and slender form, his strange smell, his short brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't appear human, but what was he then?

_GarrettPOV_

I was glad I was done with my promise to Victoria. We found her mate. I saw the bond between them illuminate like a neon sign. There was something strange about him. his smell was not that of a vampire, and he did not look like us either. Was he human?

_CarliePOV_

A human mate for Victoria; that would not work well. He was a big guy, but not as big as Uncle Emmett and Uncle John.

He did have the same color hair as Uncle John, and his eyes where a strange color green.

_VictoriaPOV_

Here he was, my mate, but he wasn't a vampire. Luckily for me he wasn't human either; he didn't smell like one to me, so that was good. I didn't want to feed off him, and that was all that mattered. He was gorgeous, long and muscular, with nice golden hair and grey eyes.

_Back to __BPOV_

"You have been looking for me," the man said.

"Yes, we have," Garrett said.

"My name is Ethan, and you are?"

We each introduced ourselves to him before he continued.

"Why would you be looking for me?" he wanted to know.

"It's a little strange, you see, we are not what you think we are."

"Oh, so you aren't vampires? I could have sworn you where. Except for your eyes, you have all the traits of vampires."

All of us just stood there for a very long time, not able to say anything.

"You know about us? But you are not one of us." Edward was the first to talk again.

"I will gladly tell you my story, if you first tell me why you are here. I have been avoiding your kind for over ten years now, so I am curious as to how you found me," Ethan said.

"We will go somewhere more comfortable, and we will talk," I told him.

Victoria had not said one word since we found him. I really wanted to know what she was thinking about him.

We went back to the little house we stayed in the past day and told our story to Ethan. We told him how Edward and I became a couple. We told him everything about Carlie. Garrett and Kate told him a little about their family. Victoria told him a bit about her time with Laurent and James.

When we finished, he looked over at Victoria and smiled. "You are the one for me then?" Ethan asked her.

"Emm, well maybe. Garrett thinks so, and it is his gift to find mates," she said, looking like she could be blushing.

"I'll tell you my story first, and then you can tell me if we could be mates, as you call it."

"You all must be wondering what I am, and how I know about what you are.  
I am human, and I know about vampires because ten years ago I was recruited by your kind to be in their guard. I didn't want to be, and with the help of one of them I was able to escape. She was not happy to be there either, but she didn't have a choice. I have an ability, as you call it: I can change my appearance, my smell, even the way you hear or feel me. I would not even taste good to your kind.  
I can only fool vampires, so the little boy will see me as I am; the rest of you see what I want you to see. The woman, Renate was her name, helped me develop my ability, and that is how I was able to get away before they changed me. I have been hiding in sunny places ever since."

"Why didn't you want to be a vampire?" Victoria asked him when he finished his story.

"You want to know if I would ever want to become a vampire, don't you? It's not that I didn't want to be changed, that doesn't scare me that much. I didn't want to be changed to serve other vampires for the rest of eternity." I heard Victoria sigh in relief.

We quietly left the room so they could talk and get to know each other.

We wanted to go back home, back to our families, so we knocked on the door where we left Victoria and Ethan.

No one answered, so I knocked again, and after a while again. When they still did not say anything, I slowly opened the door.

"Victoria, NO!" I screamed.

**I hope the POV change wasn't too conf****using.**

**Reviews make me smile.**


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter twenty-five: What just happened? __(VictoriaPOV)_

I heard the door close behind Ethan and me. We started talking when he finished his story, and I never even noticed that the other ones where still in the room.

I did own Garrett a lot, he did as he promised and found my mate. It is a very strange and wonderful feeling to meet the one person in the world who is made to love you, and you are made to love him. There was a connection for the first moment we met.

We talked for some time, about everything and anything. He let me see what he really looked like and asked me if I wanted to smell his human scent. I declined the latter, but I was glad he wanted me to see him as he was.

Then he finally asked me what I wanted him to. "So, do you think we could be mates? Is it like Garrett said, are we meant to be together?"

"I really think we are. I feel extremely happy here with you. It might sound strange, but I already love you; it's a vampire love at first sight thing when it comes to mates. Bella and Edward explained it to me. When a vampire meets his or her mate, it changes us, and we don't change easily, so if we do it's a permanent thing." I tried to explain to him how I felt.

"I completely understand, I feel the same. Even if I am human, I feel like I never want to leave your side. So the next question is how do we proceed from here?"

"Do you want me to…?"

"Bite me, yes please. I know what will happen then, I know about the three days and the pain. It will all be worth it, for you."

"There is a little problem. I don't smell your blood, so it will be hard for me to find the arteries. Could you stop covering it, and make the smell go away as soon as you start hurting?"

"I could try…, here we go."

His smell hit me, and it was delicious. I could not resist him and sank my teeth into his neck. As soon as I did I heard the door open.

"Victoria, NO!"

His smell disappeared, and I turned my head around to the yelling vampire behind me. It was Bella, screaming at me to stop killing him.

"I'm not killing him, he asked me to change him." As soon as I had spoken those words, I heard him scream in pain. I remembered my own change, and it had been extremely painful.

"You could have waited until we got back to Alaska; we can't move him now because this is a very populated area. We wanted to go home, and now we will have to stay until he is changed," Bella said.

"You don't have to stay; you can go home, and I will watch over him. He is my mate after all."

"We will help you through this, Victoria," Edward, who had just entered the room, said. "It's not easy to see your mate in that much pain."

We waited together, and Edward was right; it was hell to see your love in that much pain. They told me I should talk to him as much as possible to distract him.

They brought me some blood the second day, and I was thankful, even for the animal blood.

The third day, at noon, I heard his heartbeat slow down, and Edward told me it was the end of the change. Ethan would wake up a vampire in the next hour.

A very strange thing occurred a half an hour later; at the same moment his heart finally stopped he disappeared. A second ago he was still laying with his head on my lap, and the next he was gone. I still felt the weight on my leg, but I could not see him.

"Ethan?" I whispered his name.

I heard a laugh coming from him. "Yes, Vicky, I'm here."

"I can feel you, but I can't see you; what happened?" I felt his weight lift off me.

"I guess that Aro dude was right about my ability." His voice came from behind me now.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and then felt his breath on my ear, just before I felt his lips gently kiss my neck. I turned around so I could kiss him as well, but he was gone.

"That's not fair, Ethan, I can't see you," I giggled.

I felt his lips on mine as soon as I said that. I lifted my hands up to caress his face, but before I could move, he was gone again.

I turned around, and saw that I was alone in the room. The Cullens must have left to give us some privacy.

"Come on, Ethan, where are you? I want to see you, feel you."

"I'm here; come and get me." His voice came from the back of the room.

I lunged at him, or where I thought he was, but I slammed into the wall. I liked hunting him, but I also wanted to make love to my mate, to claim him as mine and mine alone.

We played the game for a while until I finally caught him.

"Let me see you, please," I asked him, and he did.

He was so beautiful and all mine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with all the love I felt. His hands found their way under my shirt and caressed my bare back. I felt the fabric of my top rip as he opened my bra. He was not used to his vampire strength yet, so the bra also got destroyed in his attempt to get if off.

The buttons of his shirt flew around the room as I pulled it off him. The rest of our garments were removed in the same fashion.

With our hands we explored each other's bodies, and after some time our mouths did the same.

When our bodies joined, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. This was love, and it was glorious. At the same time I felt a pain in my neck as he sank his teeth in my flesh.

I screamed out in pain and pleasure at the same time.

With that he claimed me as his, and I loved it.

I loved him.

We kissed and made love for hours.

We were laying naked on the floor, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Victoria? Ethan? It's dark out, and we would like to go home," Garrett said.

The door opened just a little, and a bag was pushed inside. I looked at what was inside. There where clothes that we desperately needed after we shredded ours.

We got dressed and walked out of the room to find all of them waiting for us.

"I got us two cars, so we don't have to run home," Edward told us.

We all got in the cars and drove back to Alaska. I wondered what life would bring, but I knew from now on I would never have to face it alone.


	27. Chapter 26

_Chapter twenty-six: T__he end. (BPOV)_

Once we got back home after helping Victoria, Edward and I did not leave our room for several weeks.

We were laying in our bed, just cuddling and talking after an exhausting night when all of a sudden Edward froze.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Be very quite love," he whispered. "Maybe she will leave."

"Who will leave, what is going on?" I whispered back.

"Too late, she knows we're still in here."

At the same time, Alice opened the door and started talking like crazy.

"OhMyGod, you guys, we were wondering if you were still alive. I'm happy that you're okay. So we have some news for you. Come on, get up, get dressed. The family is waiting for you downstairs, come on. Don't make us wait for too long. It's so perfect, it took us a bit longer than expected, but with all that's been going on lately, you guys will love it,…"

"Alice, STOP!" I screamed. "What are you talking about, we don't understand what it is you are going on about?"

"Bella, it's a surprise. So you two get out off that bed, into some clothes and downstairs, before I drag you down naked."

"Okay, okay, Alice, easy. We will do as we are told, give us a minute." Edward said.

Alice left the room, and we got dressed. Once we were in the family room, Esme and Carmen came up to us and dragged us out of the house and into the woods behind it.

As soon as we where deeper in the woods I could smell two unknown vampires. I saw that Edward could smell them too because he held me closer, and the look on his face was attentive. The rest of the family that came with us, did seem to be bothered by the intrusion of other vampires.

Alice came to a stop, and we stopped right behind her. Edward and I both took defensive stances when we saw Emmett, Jasper, Laurent and John standing in half a circle in front of the two vampires with their backs to us.

Jasper turned around and smiled at me. What was going on here?

"Could someone please fill us in?" Edward asked.

"See for yourselves," was all the answer we got, as the men stepped aside so we could see the newcomers.

My mouth fell open, I could not believe what I was seeing. I closed my eyes for a moment, opened them again, and the scene before me was still the same.

My dad, Charlie, was standing next to a gorgeous female vampire. They were holding hands.

"Dad!" I screamed at the same moment he said, "Bella?"

We started asking questions at the same time. "What happened? Who changed you? How did you find me?"

"Calm down both of you," Alice said. "We'll have plenty of time to listen to your stories once we get back home."

Once we got back we all took a seat in the living room, and Charlie started with introducing his wife, Emma. She was the one that had changed him.

They had a similar story as Edward and I. Emma had come to Forks looking for the Cullens. Apparently they are very well known amongst vegetarian vampires. When she did not find them, she met Charlie and fell in love. She also was an old friend of John, so that is how they then found us in Denali. She came to visit, and when she was introduced to Jasper and Emmett, they immediately knew my dad.

When Charlie finished, Edward and I told our own story, and I could see my dad get extremely angry when we got to the part when Edward left me. He remembered that time and blamed him for me leaving.

He calmed down as soon as Emma whispered some words to him.

We told him about Carlie, and he was dying to meet his grandson, who was at the moment hunting with Carlisle and Garrett.

As soon as he came back, we told him everything, and he was really happy to meet a real relative of his.

Victoria was happy with Ethan, and they stayed with our family for a few years. After that they just went their own way.

Strangely enough Victoria and Ethan adapted to the vegetarian lifestyle without much difficulty.


	28. Epilogue

_Chapter twenty-six: T__he end. (BPOV)_

Once we got back home, after helping Victoria, Edward and I did not leave our room for several weeks.

We were laying in our bed, just cuddling and talking, after an exhausting night when all of a sudden Edward froze.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Be very quite love," he whispered. "Maybe she will leave."

"Who will leave, what is going on?" I whispered back.

"To late, she knows we're still in here."

At the same time, Alice opened the door and started talking like crazy.

"OhMyGod, you guys, we were wondering if you were still alive. I'm happy that you're okay. So we have some news for you. Come on get up, get dressed. The family is waiting for you downstairs, come on. Don't make us wait for too long. It's so perfect, it took us a bit longer than expected, but with all that's been going on lately. You guys will love it,…"

"Alive, STOP!" I screamed. "What are you talking about, we don't understand what it is you are going on about.

"Bella, it's a surprise. So you to get out off that bed, into some clothes and downstairs, before I drag you down naked."

"Okay, okay, Alice, easy. We will do as we are told, give us a minute." Edward said.

Alice left the room and we got dressed. Once we were in the family room, Esme and Carmen came up to us and dragged us out of the house and into the woods behind it.

As soon as we where deeper in the woods I could smell two unknown vampires. I saw that Edward could smell them too, because he held me closer and the look on his face was attentive. The rest of the family that came with us, did seem to be bothered by the intrusion of other vampires.

Alice came to a stop and we stopped right behind her. Edward and I both took defensive stands when we saw Emmett, Jasper, Laurent and John standing in half a circle in front of the two vampires with their backs to us.

Jasper turned around and smiled at me. What was going on here?

"Could someone please fill us in?" Edward asked.

"See for yourselves," was all the answer we got, as the men stepped aside so we could see the newcomers.

My mouth fell open, I could not believe what I was seeing, I closed my eyes for a moment, opened them again, and the scene before me was still the same.

My dad, Charlie, standing next to a gorgeous female vampire. They were holding hands.

"Dad!" I screamed at the same moment he said, "Bella?"

We started asking questions at the same time. "What happened? Who changed you? How did you find me?"

"Calm down both of you," Alice said. "We'll have plenty of time to listen to your stories once we get back home."

Once we got back we all took a seat in the living room, and Charlie started with introducing his wife, Emma. She was the one that had changed him.

They had a similar story as Edward and I. Emma had come to Forks looking for the Cullens. Apparently they are very known amongst vegetarian vampires. When she did not find them, she met Charlie and fell in love. She also was an old friend of John, so that is how they then found us in Denali. She came to visit and when she was introduced to Jasper and Emmett, they immediately knew my dad.

When Charlie finished, Edward and I told our own story and I could see my dad get extremely angry when we got to the part when Edward left me. He remembered that time and blamed him for me leaving.

He calmed down as soon as Emma whispered some words to him.

We told him about Carlie and he was dying to meet his grandson, who was at the moment hunting with Carlisle and Garrett.

As soon as he came back, we told him everything and he was really happy to meet a real relative of his.

Victoria was happy with Ethan and they stayed with our family for a few years. After that they just went their own way.

Strangely enough Victoria and Ethan adapted to the vegetarian lifestyle without much difficulty.

_Epilogue__: seven years, five months, two weeks and a day later. (CarliePOV)_

Today we are celebrating my 18th birthday.

Well actually it's my 8th birthday, but you can't tell my friends from school that.

I stopped growing last year.

I started going to school when I was six. I looked like a fifteen fifteen-year year-old at that point.

They made me take some stupid test, because Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle told the school people I got home schooled up until that point.

I aced that test, by the way.

Yeah, my life is strange. We tell people that dad Dad is my big brother, and that grandma Grandma and grandpa Grandpa are my parents. Mommy is just dad's Dad's wife, so that's actually true.

I have a very extended family. Mommy's side are grandpa Grandpa Charlie and his wife Emma and the Denali. Dad's family are the Cullens. , And and a large collection of 'relatives' like Victoria and Ethan and great uncle Aro.

All of them were present at my party.

Besides them there was one other who knew my true age.

Samantha.

Yes, I found my mate last summer.

Sam and I have been dating since then, and I told her about us, after about four months.

She is perfect, she is my mate, and I love her with everything I have.

We are getting married after we finish high school.

I will also have to change her after our honeymoon, 'uncle' Aro told me so today.

Mom and dad Dad are leaving my party early today, because they are going on their fourth honeymoon. Dad promised me that we can use their island for our own honeymoon as well.

I did not tell Sam jetyet. It will be a surprise for her.

Our lives have been happy in the last years, very uneventful. Mom says that's a good thing because the first years of my life were too eventful.


	29. End note

**Hey,**

**So this story has come to an end.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I am writing a new story right now, and the prologue and first chapter are already on Fanfictions.**

**The story is called "You called me a liar." **

**It's about Bella getting pregnant with Edwards baby, but he does not believe it can be his. He thinks she cheated and he leaves. **

**She does get help from Alice and Jasper but the rest of the Cullen family want nothing to do with them anymore.**

**After 75 years they will meet again, and Bella's child will get in a fight with his/her father. Not know that he is the father. **

**What will happen between them?**

**What will happen between Bella and Edward?**

**Like always R&R**


End file.
